Es difícil decir Adios
by MacaG26
Summary: Tras la muerte de la abuela de Arnold, y la recaída del abuelo, sus padres están de regreso gracias a la ayuda de la persona menos indicada. Arnold y Helga mas unidos que nunca. Nuevo fic, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Arnold no me pretence, derechos reservados de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett._

 **Es difícil decir Adiós**

 _Capitulo 1: El regreso._

Era una tarde de septiembre cuando ellos volvieron, las hojas caían, el otoño se hacía presente.

Hacia un mes que Gertie había muerto y ahora Phill sabia que el seria el siguiente.

Phill quien se había echo cargo de su único nieto Arnold después de la partida de los padres de este, era la única familia que le quedaba ahora a el y no podía dejarlo, no ahora, el aun era menor de edad aún.

Todo empezó en el mes de septiembre, el abuelo Phill se sentía cada vez peor, tanto física como emocionalmente, tras la muerte de su esposa.

El hombre de avanzada edad ya hacia en su cama cuando escucha que golpean la puerta.

-Adelanté- dijo el anciano con un poco de dificultad al hablar.

-Abuelo, ¿Como sigues?- pregunto el joven cabeza de balón.

-Hombre pequeño, tengo que hablar contigo. Como ya sabes después de la partida de la abuela ahora es mi turno- Mientras hablaba con más dificultad.

-Abuelo, no digas esas cosas, no te puedes ir eres lo único que me queda- Decia sollozando.

-Lo se hombre pequeño, por eso es que tienes que encontrar a tus padres, yo se que ellos están vivos- el tono de seguridad que tenían las palabras del abuelo le hicieron dar escalofríos a Arnold. El no sabia que decir, sus padres se habían ido cuando tenia apenas un año de edad, y no supo jamás de ellos hasta que encontró el diario de su padre y su abuelo se lo leyó, fue cuando supo que ellos se habían marchado a una Selva de "San Lorenzo".

-Los encontrare abuelo, pero vos no me podes dejar, ahora descansa- Dicho esto prosiguió a retirarse.

Los días iban pasando y la salud del anciano empeoraba, los días calurosos se iban dando paso a los días otoñales.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, el abuelo tuvo una fuerte recaída y termino en el hospital. Dos días después ellos aparecieron.

Un hombre alto rubio y una mujer bajita y castaña se hicieron presentes, Arnold lo sabia, sabia que eran ellos pero no salia de su estado de shock.

Ambos se dirigieron con una enfermera.

-Disculpe enfermera, nos dijeron que mi padre esta internado aquí, su nombre es Phill Shortman- Dijo el hombre rubio.

-Es la habitación 115, donde esta ese niño afuera- le respondió esta, señalando con la mano hacia donde estaba Arnold.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al uniso la pareja.

Miles y Stella corrían por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se habían percatado de la presencia del niño detrás de ellos.

Arnold salio de su trance y al fin pudo articular palabra alguna.

-¿Realmente son ustedes?- Decía con dificultad al saber que la pareja que estaba frente a él eran sus padres.

La mujer fue la primera en darse vuelta al escuchar la voz de aquel niño que ya no era tan niño.

-¿Arnold?- Al decir ese nombre hizo salir de sus pensamientos a su esposo quien roto en su eje para ver a quien le hablaba su esposa que tenia los ojos llorosos.

Sus ojos verdes se conectaron de inmediato con los ojos verdes de su ya adolescente hijo.

-¡Arnold, hijo!- El hombre trato de abrazarlo pero este retrocedió.

-Volvieron, tenia que estar por morir el abuelo para que ustedes volvieran al fin- El no entendía porque reaccionaba así, su primer pensamiento siempre había sido que el día que al fin los encontrará los abrazaría y se aferraria a ellos, pero esto no fue así.

-Hijo, deja que te expliquemos todo por favor- trataba de decirle la mujer.

Arnold tenia tanta impotencia, queria gritarles en su cara y preguntarle porque lo habían abandonado por tantos años. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar no tardaron en hacerse presente, y poco a poco se fue alejando del hospital tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Miles quien salio atrás de su hijo tratado de alcanzarlo sin exito volvía hacia el interior del hospital donde estaba su esposa llorando desesperadamente.

-Nos odia Miles, nuestro hijo nos odia- Decía mientras se recargaba en el regaso de su esposo y lloraba hasta que llegó un hombre de bata blanca, algo canoso y con gafas, era el Doctor.

-Familiares del paciente Phill Shortman- Dijo el.

De inmediato Stella y Miles se levantaron y fueron con el.

-Somos nosotros, el es mi padre ¿Como se encuentra?- dijo Miles.

-Lamento informarles, pero el estado del paciente es muy grave- les decía el doctor, mientras le explicaba la delicada salud de Phill.

Mientras tanto, Arnold vagaba por las calles sin saber hacia donde ir o que hacer.

Hola chicos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y subiré un capítulo por día sin falta o tal vez dos depende de si les gusta o no.

¡Nos leemos pronto!..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: A veces la persona menos deseada es una buena compañía._**

Arnold corría por las calles de Hillwood sin rumbo alguno, sin ver por donde iba y así fue como paso, así fue como se tropezó con ella.

En la esquina de siempre iba ella caminando y al llegar un joven adolescente cabeza de balón se tropezó con ella y cayendo. Arnold había caído encima de la chica rubia de rosa que tanto adoraba hacerle la vida imposible, así es había tropezado con Helga.

-Oye idiota, fíjate por donde.. -Helga no termino la frase al ver que el chico que estaba encima de ella era nada mas ni nada menos que su amado cabeza de balón. - Arnold..- Sacudió su cabeza -Digo, apártate de encima mio Cabeza de balón-

-Lo siento Helga, no miraba por donde iba- Mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano para ayudarla.

-Vos nunca ves por donde vas Camarón con Pelos- pero Helga se detuvo al ver el rostro de su amado se dio cuenta de que Arnold estaba triste y con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya te pedi disculpas Helga, mira no tengo tiempo para esto- se dispuso a seguir vagando sin rumbo hasta que ella lo detuvo, el la quedo mirando con algo de asombro y temor de que lo golpeara, ya que la ahora adolescente Helga era aún más ruda y violenta que aquella de 9 años.

-Oye Arnoldo, se que no soy Gerald pero si necesitas hablar soy buena escuchando o al menos eso me ha dicho Pheobe, demos un paseo por el parque- ¿Un paseo por el parque? Rayos en que estoy pensando- pensaba la rubia mientras veía a su amado que la miraba sorprendido por tanta amabilidad de parte de ella.

Gracias Helga, pero no es necesario que sientas lastima por mi, se cuidarme solo- El no quería ser descortés, pero realmente no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con nadie y menos con ella.

-Oh vamos Cabezón, yo invito los helados por esta vez, aprovecha que no siempre estoy de buenas- Vamos Helga no seas idiota, se mas amable- se decía mientras esperaba la respuesta de el.

Arnold al ver tanta insistencia y amabilidad de parte de ella termino aceptando, no quería volver a ser grosero después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de su mal humor.

-Esta bien Helga, vos ganas vamos- rendido siguió a su acompañante que tenia una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

Mientras caminaban, ambos permanecían en silencio, este l ponían muy incómodos, en el camino se pararon a comprar dos helados de chocolate.

Llegaron y se sentaron en una banca, Helga corto aquel silencio tan incomodo.

-Arnold, ¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto ella con naturalidad para que no se notara que estaba preocupada por el.

Arnold estaba sorprendido de que lo llamará por su nombre y por la pregunta tan indiscreta de parte de ella.

-Mi abuelo esta internado y muy grave- decía mientras tenia la mirada triste perdida y proseguío diciendo- Luego de que mi abuela muriera su salud empezó a deteriorarse-.

-Lo siento mucho Arnold, todo sabíamos que este día llegaría, es la ley de la vida- decía tristemente al recordar la muerte de la abuela de Arnold, ella la quería mucho ya que ella y el abuelo eran los unos de los pocos que sabían de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su nieto.

-Gracias Helga, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva al hospital- decía mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba. Pero Helga se daba cuenta que en la mirada de su amado aun no todo era dolor, también había algo a caso era ¿Enojo? Pero ¿Por qué Arnold estaba enojado?.

-Oye Cabeza de balón, ¿Por qué estás enojado? No me has dicho todo verdad- ella lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrado como examinandolo.

Arnold se maldecía por haber olvidado lo observadora que era su compañera prosiguió a dar un gran suspiro antes de responder.

-No Helga, no te he dicho todo y tampoco tengo porque hacerlo- su mirada era de reproche.

-Estúpido Cabeza de balón yo nada mas quise ser buena con vos, pero ya viste lo que uno saca con ser buena con los demás- Salio dando grandes pasos enojada.

-Maldito cabeza de balón, solo quería ayudarlo y me trata mal- en ese momento sintió que alguien tomaba del brazo.

Arnold se percató de lo grosero que había sido con ella cuando Helga solo quería ayudarlo, así que decidió seguirla y disculparse, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de lo que le pasaba a el.

-¡Helga! ¡Helga, espera por favor!-

-Déjame en paz Cabeza de balón, no me molestes, ¡Ya suéltame y lárgatel- sin duda estaba molesta, ella solo lo quería ayudar.

-¡No! Helga disculpa, no es tu culpa que yo este así, y lamento tratarte como sí todos fueran los culpables.. es que.. -Arnold tomo aire y lo dejo salir- Mis padres están de regreso- dijo cabizbajo.

Helga quedo en shock ante lo que Arnold le había dicho, sus padres estaba de vuelta y el estaba molesto, ¿Por qué rayos tendría que estar enojado?.

-Wow Arnold que increíble noticia, ¿Pero por qué estas así?- Ella lo miraba algo confundida.

-Vos no lo entiendes, se fueron por mucho tiempo me abandonaron y ahora volvieron cuando mi abuelo esta a punto de morir. Tuvieron que tardar 12 malditos años para volver, ¿A caso no me queian? Porque no lo hicieron antes y que pudiéramos ser una familia feliz como tenia que ser- Arnold al fin había explotado y las lágrimas se habían echo presente de nuevo.

-Vamos Arnold, sabes que ellos te quieren. -Mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro en señal de animo y apoyo.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejaron si tanto me quería?- Arnold estaba tan mal que sin pensarlo muy bien abrazo a la rubia rompiendo aun mas en llanto.

Helga esta emocionada, su amado la estaba abrazando -Vamos Helga cómportate el te necesita ahora- ella sin dudarlo le correspondió el abrazo un poco temblorosa por los nervios.

-Arnold, mira se que ellos se fueron pero ahora lo que importa es que están de nuevo, volvieron y en el momento indicado. Después habrá tiempo de hablar bien las cosas, ahora lo que importa es estar cerca de tu abuelo, a el no le gustaría que vos estuviera así con ellos y ahora lo que importa es el- separandose delicadamente del rubio lo miro y le dijo- Ahora seca esas lágrimas y vamos al hospital antes de que te arrepientas de haber salido de ahí.

Arnold estaba muy agradecido de que Helga lo haya escuchado y acompañado en ese momento, nunca pensó que ella fuera la persona indicada para dicho momento pero no cabía duda de que había sido muy afortunado en haberse tropezado con ella.

Se secó las lágrimas y le dio un último fugaz abrazo a su amiga y le susurró al oído -Gracias por todo- Helga se abofeteo para sacarse su cara de boba al tal acto del cabeza de balón.

-Si, si, si ya se soy increíble, después me agradecerás con un enorme mantecado ahora vamos al hospital andando Arnoldo- el le regalo una sonrisa y ella le correspondió, y así ambos se pusieron en camino.

Mientras tanto en el hospital se encontraba un hombre rubio llorando como un niño en los brazos de su amada esposa.

¿Qué habrá pasado con el abuelo Phill?.

 **Hola chicos, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. También quería agradecerles a todos por sus contrarios la verdad me pusieron muy feliz así que espero que les sigan gustando mi historia.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3:**_ _ **"La**_ _ **Amiguita de Arnold".**_

El abuelo Phill estaba muy delicado de salud, el sabia que ya había llegado la hora de su partida y quería hablar con su nieto, pero había un problema, Arnold no estaba en el hospital.

Una chica rubia y un chico cabeza de balón iban entrando al hospital, cuando vieron a los padres del chico hablando con el doctor, por impulso Arnold tomo la mano de Helga tan fuerte como su padre la tenia agarrada a la de su madre.

-Vamos Arnold, es hora hay que afrontarlo, eres fuerte Cabeza de balón yo estoy con vos- le decía para tranquilizarlo, ella trataba de contenerse, pues Arnold la tenia sujetada de la mano.

Él la miraba curioso, aún no entendía como era que Helga estuviera comportandose de esa forma, pero sabia que ella era buena en el fondo y ahora estaba comprobando que su teoría era verdad, ella era buena, la mejor diría.

El solo afirmó con la cabeza y Helga sin soltarlo empezó a caminar hacia la pareja que ya había terminado de hablar con el doctor.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? ¿Como sigue el abuelo? - Por alguna rara razón se sentía fuerte al tener al saber que Helga estaba con el.

Sus padres se miraron.

Flash Back

-Familiares del señor Phill Shortman - llamo el anciano doctor para informarles de la delicada salud del paciente a su familia.

-Somo nosotros, el es mi padre ¿Como esta?- Decía mientras se aferraba a la pequeña y delicada mano de su esposa, temía haber llegado muy tarde y no poderse despespedir.

-Me temo que la salud del paciente es muy delicada, hicimos todo lo posible pero dada a su avanzada edad no pudimos hacer más, lo lamento- le explicaba el.

Miles sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, había perdido a su madre mientras el y su esposa estaban en la selva y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su padre, su hijo lo odiaba y no tenia idea de donde estaba.

-Comprendemos, muchas gracias doctor, ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- dijo la mujer.

-En cuanto despierte podrán pasar, por ahora descansa. -Antes de retirarse recordó las palabras del anciano y se dirigió de nuevo a la pareja- El señor me pidió que en cuanto despertara que hicieran pasar a su nieto- Dicho eso se retiró.

Stella y Miles se miraban preocupados y triste, no sabían donde estaba Arnold y lo peor de todo era que si no volvía como se lo dirían al abuelo.

End Flash Back.

-Phill esta delicado, por su edad no pueden hacer mucho, ahora esta descansando cuando despierte quiere que vayas a hablar con el- Dijo su madre mientras veía con ternura a Arnold y Helga tomados de la mano.

-Bien, gracias- el aun seguía resentido por el abandono de sus padres, pero feliz de que hayan vuelto, es difícil ser un adolescente.

Miles vio a Helga y se percató de como miraba a su hijo, la niña estaba sonrojada y con la vista perdida en las manos entre lazadas.

Stella fue quien rompió la tensión de su hijo, al ver como miraba su esposo a la niña vio la oportunidad.

-Hijo, no nos presentaras a tu amiguita- Esto hizo sonrojar aun más a Helga.

-Hola jovencita- la saludaba mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola señor, un placer conocerlo- Dijo ella y le extendió la mano libre saludando al padre de su amado ángel de cabellos dorados- Hola señora- Dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de el.

-Hola, ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?- Stella le dedicaba una hermosa y delicada sonrisa a Helga que hizo que se sintiera aun más nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Hel.. Helga Señora.

-Un placer Helga, que bonito nombre y bonita jovencita tambien- ella sentía sus mejillas aun mas calientes, y su corazón latir fuertemente.

-Muy cierto Stella, es muy bella tu novia Arnold- esto hizo que el se sonrojarse también.

Helga y Arnold se veían confundidos y mas rojos que un tomate hasta que se percataron que aun estaban tomados de la mano y de inmediato se separaron bruscamente tratando de explicar que no eran pareja.

-No señor, se equivoca su hijo y yo no.. Solo somos amigos- Decía ella mientra soltaba la mano de su amado, con un toque de desilusión en su tono al decirlo.

-Helga solo es mi compañera de colegio y amiga- Decía fríamente y ¿Triste? Al ver como Helga lo soltó ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo entendía.

-Oh ya veo, disculpen, es que como estaban tomados de la mano pensamos que eran.. Bueno ya sabes- Y le lanzaba una mirada picara a su hijo que hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-Melenudo, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Bob se vuelva loco y vos tenés que hablar con tus padres y cuidar de tu abuelo. Volveré mañana a ver como esta el, quiero verlo, me lo saludas- Dijo Helga al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Stella a su hijo, ella solo quería huir de ahí.

-Claro Helga, gracias por todo en serio-Y le regalo una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-No hay de que Melenudo, pero no te acostumbres eh- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de broma.

Helga prosiguió a saludar a los padres de Arnold y se retiró, sabia que era el momento indicado para irse y que el pudiera hablar a solas con ellos.

Arnold miraba como Helga se iba y luego desvío la mirada hacia sus padres y lo sabia, era hora de afrontar la verdad, toda la verdad de estos años y saber al fin porque lo habían abandonado.

Junto las fuerzas que le había dado Helga esa tarde y se dispuso a hablar con ellos.

 _ **Hola Chicos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo.**_

 ** _También quería agradecer loa lindos comentarios que han dejado._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Tranquila, ya veras todo lo que pasa, y sabrás los que sucederá con Arnold y sus padres, el fic ya esta escrito actualmente hasta el capitulo 9 así que tal vez suba de a dos je. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, me alegra que leas mi historia, saludos._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Disculpa si escribi mal tu nombre mil disculpas lo anote rápido je, primero quería agradecerte que leas mi historia, yo te sigo y es un honor que vos leas mi fic jeje. Gracias por tu buena onda, un fuerte abrazo._**

 ** _Eli-mont: Eli, a vos que decirte que ya no te haya dicho, sos mi idola lo sabes jeje, te adoro gracias por seguir mi historia ^_^ llorare ya te lo dije jaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias, hasta mañana._**

 ** _Dulce sueños *-*/_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: El abuelo Phill habla._**

Arnold se acercaba a sus padres con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Cuando el estaba listo para hablar al fin con ellos la enfermera los interrumpió.

-Disculpen, pero el paciente ya esta despierto, puede pasar- dijo la mujer de blanco.

-Muchas gracias- Y se dispusieron a pasar.

El joven cabeza de balón fue el primero en entrar seguido de la pareja.

-Abuelo, tienes visitas- Dijo mientras entraba y abría mas la Puerta para que pudieran entrar sus padres, el sabia que su abuelo seria muy feliz de volverlos a ver.

-¿Quien es Arn... - pero no termino de hablar, que había visualizado a su hijo y su nuera entrando- Lo lograste -Susurro.

Miles se acercó a su padre, seguido de su esposa, mientras tanto Arnold se quedo en el marco de la puerta, ajeno a ese encuentro.

-Papá, lo siento tanto, siento no haber vuelto en tantos años y no haber cuidado de vos, mamá y Arnold. En serio lo lamento- Miles no pudo evitar romper en llanto seguido por Stella.

-No te preocupes hijo, lo importante es que ya están acá y cuidaran de Arnold y yo me podré ir en paz a reunirme con mi Galletita, la extraño tanto desde que se fue ya no soy el mismo hombre que era antes-.

-No digas eso papá, aún te necesito-.

-Arnold ven acá un memonto-el se acercó a su abuelo.

Una vez cerca, Phill tomo la mano de su nieto y la de su hijo y dijo - Ya no me necesitan ninguno de los dos, ahora se tienen el uno al otro para cuidarse.- Pero al ver el rostro de enojo de su nieto hacia su hijo se dio cuenta de que era hora de decirle muchas cosas a Arnold.

-Pequeño hombre hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de irme- decía con algo de dificultad.

Arnold trata de detenerlo, no era bueno que hablara mucho, tenia que descansar pero por mas que trato de convencerlo no lo consiguió.

-Chaparrito en serio necesito hablar con ustedes y explicarles, déjame hacerlo- Arnold al ver la insistencia de su abuelo dejo que hablara.

-Esta bien abuelo- mientras daba un gran resopló.

-Chaparrito mira antes de que que la abuela muriera sabia que tenia que buscar a tus padres, pues después de eso me llegaría mi turno.

Cuando encontraste el diario de tu padre encontré la pista para poder encontrarlos, pero no todo fue crédito mio, obviamente tuve ayuda de una persona a quien yo creía la última persona en el mundo para ayudarme.

Después de que murió mi Galletita pusimos manos a la obra, pero cuando yo recaí él se encargó de todo y logró encontrarlos, lo que aún no se fue ¿Como fue que lo logro? - Decía mientras se frotaba la barbilla con los dedos.

-Creo que eso lo podemos responder nosotros papá. Después de que Eduardo recibió tu carta y supo que mi madre había muerto y vos estabas delicado de salud puso a toda su gente a buscarnos y no parar hasta que lograron dar con nosotros y nos rescataron- Miles vio a su hijo que lo veía confundido y se dirigió a el para hablar- Tu madre y yo hace años que fuimos secuestrados junto con una aldea a la que estábamos ayudando, siendo esclavos- finalizó el hombre.

-Así que también mando una carta y pudo localizar a Eduardo, vaya gran persona resultaste ser eh- Pensaba el abuelo mientras escuchaba a su hijo relatar lo que había sucedido.

Arnold no entendía nada, su abuelo aliado con alguien para salvar a sus padres, ellos secuestrados, todo lo veía sacado de una película.

-Es verdad Arnold, fueron muchos años de tortura lejos tuyo y de los abuelos, no volvimos porque no quisiéramos o porque no te amaramos, no volvimos porque no podíamos. Siempre pensábamos en vos y sabíamos que estabas en buenas manos con los abuelos, pero aun así cada día que pasabamos lejos tuyo.. Arnold hijo nosotros te amamos jamás dejamos de pensar en vos ni un segundo mi pequeño- Mientras veía a los ojos verdes de su hijo con tristeza, llenos de lágrimas y angustia porque no les creyera.

-Esto es mucho, necesito tiempo, no puedo procesar es demasiada informacion-Mientras se separaba y agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Chaparrito tranquilo por favor, lo importante es que ellos están acá y están todos juntos pequeño- Arnold veía la expresión preocupada del anciano y trato de volver en si.

-Si abuelo, tienes razón en eso- Decía para tranquilizar a su abuelo.

-Si hombre pequeño y tienen que estar juntos siempre de ahora en mas, hazlo por tu abuela y por mi- el sabia que Arnold no se podía negar a una petición de esas y que así le daría la oportunidad a sus padres.

-Lo haré abuelo, te lo prometo- dijo resignado, el sabia como lograr lo que quería. En ese momento el pensó en algo que había dicho el y pregunto- Oye abuelo, Pero ¿Quien es el que te ayudo a rescatar a mis padres?- Arnold lo veía cada vez más confundido.

-Ah eso, mira Chaparrito.. - el anciano pensaba en que decirle, ya que esa persona no quería que su identidad fuera revelada pero el no queria irse sin decirle toda la verdad a su nieto.

 _ **Buen Día, bueno acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo, ya a partir del quinto las cosas se ponen aun más interesantes. Espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

 ** _Voy a estar subiendo de a dos capítulos, así que en la noche subo el próximo._**

 ** _Que tengan un hermoso sábado._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: "La persona que ayudo a Phill"...**_

Phill trataba de pensar que hacer, no podía revelar la identidad de aquella persona que lo había ayudado en esta misión, ya que ella quería permanecer sin ser revelada.

Pero también sabía que no se podría ir sin decirle a Arnold toda la verdad de esta historia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pataki..

Helga estaba acostada en su cama pensando en que poder hacer para que su amado no sufriera tanto, no quería volverlo a ver destrozado de nuevo, después de la muerte de su abuela el ya no fue el mismo y ahora sabia que el cambiaría aun más y eso no lo podía permitir.

Abajo el gran Bob Pataki estaba tratando de acomodar sus cuentas y para eso necesitaba a su astuta hija de 14 años que siempre lo ayudaba, asi que se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras para gritarle a Helga.

-Olga, necesito que me ayudes ya baja-Le gritaba el hombre.

Helga molesta porque su padre le gritaba y aun mas porque siempre la llamaba como a su hermana mayor le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Soy Helga Papá, HELGA-.

-Como sea, necesito tu ayuda Niña, así que ven tenemos cuentas que hacer- mientras le indicaba que pasaran a la cocina.

+No soy tu contadora Bob, tengo que estudiar- estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que su padre le mostró un billete de 20 dólares a cambio de que lo ayudará. A Helga nunca le faltaba el dinero, pero cuando su padre le daba ella aceptaba, no estaba de mas de vez en cuando poder comprarse un buen mantecado- ¡Mantecado!- Susurro al recordar a Arnold, podría invitarlo a tomar un rico mantecado y así podrían hablar bien- Maldito Bob, siempre sabe como comprarme- Pensó mientes se rehusaba a ayudar a su padre a cambio del dinero para poder llevar a su amado a divertirse.

-Esta bien Bob, si lo pones así creo que nos podremos entender muy bien- mientra sonreía de costado malignamente.

Y así estuvieron esa noche sacando cuentas tras cuenta, pero en eso Helga se dio cuenta de que su padre se había pasado un poco de más en sus gastos, pero no le dio importancia ya que el imperio de localizadores creció muy bien en todo este tiempo y sus ingresos eran grandes, no eran "ricos" pero estaban muy bien económicamente.

Al terminar Bob le dio a Helga el dinero pero por alguna razón vaya a saber Dios, el le dio un billete de 100, ella lo vio asombrada tanto al billete como a su padre al percatarse de eso el le regalo una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfecho dijo- Te lo has ganado niña, gastalo bien"-.

Helga trato de sonar lo mas normal posible y solo se limitó a decir- Si, si, lo que digas Bob gracias- y se fue a su habitación algo confundida por la actitud de su padre, el aun seguía siendo muy tacaño en cuanto a dinero. Al llegar sonó su celular, era Pheobe quien la llamaba para saber como estaba, ya que ella estaba de vacaciones en casa de unos tíos fuera de la cuidad y todas las noches la llamaba para que la tuviera al tanto.

-Hola Hel, ¿Como estuvo tu día?- Le decía Pheobe alegre de poder hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Pheobe tengo tantas cosas que contarte, te extraño hermana ¿Cuando regresas? Tengo que contarte en persona- decía la pequeña rubia ansiosa de que su amiga regresara.

-Vuelvo este fin de semana Helga, y me podrás contar todo-.

-Esta bien, te dejo estoy cansada Pheobe, Bob me tuvo ayudándolo con sus cuentas, ya sabes-.

-Esta bien Hel, descansa-.

-Vos también hermana-Y colgaron.

Antes de dormir se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche y galletas para cenar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un papel tirado abajo de la mesa, era una carta dirigida a su padre la curiosidad pudo más con ella y empezó a leerla.

Jamás pensó que el contenido de aquella carta la dejara en tal estado de shock sus ojos no podía dejar de leer y re leer aquella carta.

En el hospital.

-Abuelo, dime quien fue el que te ayudo-decia mientras trataba de no sonar tan grosero ya que su abuelo no se hayaba bien de salud.

Miles desvío la mirada a su hijo, el estaba muy molesto al igual que el, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Phill les pidió que se retiraran y que lo dejaran solo con Arnold para poder hablar a solas con el, Miles y Stella se retiraron de la habitación.

-Bien Hombre pequeño te lo diré, pero no te enojes conmigo, el solo quería ayudar y yo lo deje porque me pareció una muy buena oportunidad de lograr encontrar a tus padres- dijo el anciano.

Arnold solo dio un gran suspiro de resignación antes de responderle a su abuelo- De acuerdo, solo decime quien fue-.

-Bien, mira cuando murió tu abuela yo quede devastado, al finalizar del funeral el se acercó y me dijo que a pesar de nuestras rivalidad tenia su apoyo y que quería ayudarnos y más aún con vos ya que yo soy viejo y que también acabaría yéndome en algún momento- hizo una pausa y tomo aire- Me propuso investigar acerca de tus padres, averiguar si ellos aun vivían que lo pensara. Los días pasaban y yo me sentia cada vez menos fuerte, así que opté por aceptar su ayuda- dijo resignado. -Contratamos un detective que con mucho trabajo logró dar con Eduardo y hasta ahí se, y lo demás lo deduje después por lo que tu padre nos dijo, al parecer el le mando una carta a Eduardo contándole todo y así pudo dar con ellos- termino de contarle el anciano.

Arnold miraba con intriga a su abuelo, hasta ahora no había nombrado el nombre de aquella persona, solo había deducido que se trataba de un hombre y que no eran muy amigos al parecer pero de todas forma fue quien lo ayudo. Ya se había cansado de que el abuelo solo tratara de engañarlo, así que le dijo- Ya abuelo, decime quien es de una vez- Arnold ya se había desesperado...

En la casa Pataki :

Bob encontró a Helga leyendo un papel y al percatarse del contenido de aquel vio que los ojos de su hija habían empezado a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Fuiste tú- dijo mientras miraba a su padre con sus bellos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

Bob nervioso ante tal reacción de su hija se asusto- Helga yo te puedo expli...- no termino de hablar, ya que su pequeña hija se había abalanzado abrazándolo y llorando, con leve pero claro susurro al oído de su padre le dijo -¡Gracias!- el estaba feliz, sabia que por primera vez en la vida había echo algo bien para hacer feliz a su pequeña niña-De nada niña, lo hice por vos- le susurró de la misma manera, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

En el hospital.

Arnold había quedado completamente petrificado cuando su abuelo le dijo el nombre de aquella persona.

Flash Back:

-Ya abuelo, decime quien es ahora-el estaba muy molesto, sabia lo que su abuelo hacia, pero por mas vuelta que le diera al asunto se lo tenia que decir y Phill lo sabia así que resignado lo dejo salir como si nada.

Phill: Bob Pataki- Dijo en un suspiro de alivio y naturalidad.

End flash Back.

-¿Por qué Bob Pataki lo hizo? El nos odia, ahora se quiere hacer el bueno-pensaba Arnold al escuchar ese nombre- Imposible- se decía a el mismo.

 _ **Hola Chicos, perdón ayer no pude subir los dos capítulos jeje, pero hoy si lo hago.**_

 ** _Espero que les guste, y que sea de su agrado que Big Bob haya sido quien ayudo al abuelo._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Me gustaría saber si Bob estaba dentro de esa suposición de quien creías que había ayudado a Phill je._**

 ** _Gracias también por siempre dejarme tus lindos comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que sigues la historia al día y aún más que te guste._**

 ** _Bien chicos se que muchos esperaban que fuese Helga y no su padre. Pensé que sería mucho más interesante que fuese el y no ella ya que era un poco obvio si la utilizaba._**

 ** _Bueno, hasta la noche y que tengan un lindo Domingo._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: "La verdadera razón".**_

Arnold seguía diciéndose a si mismo que esto era un sueño, ¿Por qué Bob Pataki los había ayudado?.

Miro a su abuelo y le agradeció lo que le había dicho, sin decir mas nada se retiró a buscar respuestas, dejando al anciano triste y preocupado por lo que fuera a hacer su nieto.

Mientras tanto Bob y Helga seguían sumergidos en ese gran abrazo padre e hija.

Helga lentamente se separó de los brazos de su padre y con una gran sonrisa que mostraba gran curiosidad le pregunto- ¿Por qué lo hiciste papá?- Bob miro a su niña, y al igual que ella le regalo una sonrisa- Lo hice por vos, se que te agrada ese chico cabeza de balón, además sentí lastima por el, y el anciano ya esta viejo, los hep tratado muy mal y sentí el deber de ayudarlos- Dijo algo nervioso, seamos honestos el gran Bob había echo un gran gesto al encontrar a los padres de Arnold, se podía mostrar como un hombre malo y frívolo, pero tenia un corazón.

Helga miraba con ternura a su padre, por por primera vez se sentía orgullosa de ser su hija. La magia se corto al escuchar que golpeaban bruscamente la puerta.

Arnold quien había salido del hospital furioso por saber que se proponía Pataki al ayudarlos se dirigió a su casa en busca de respuesta. Al llegar golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba nada ya -¡PATAKI, SALGA NECESITO RESPUESTAS!- gritaba.

Bob quien aún seguía semi abrazado de su hija se termino separando bruscamente de ella al sentir aquellos gritos y golpes, se dirigió a la puerta más que furioso dispuesto a mandar al diablo a aquella persona, pero al abrirla se encontró con cierto cabeza de balón furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos- Niño estas no son horas de venir a una casa de familia y menos a gritar, ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- Bob lo veían furioso pero a la vez confundido por la actitud del muchacho.

Arnold espero a que terminara de dar su monólogo y estallo-Usted y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Señor, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora no me iré hasta que no las obtenga- Decía con voz firme y segura a pesar de las lágrimas que no lo dejaban hablar muy bien.

Bob estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Arnold no entendía nada, Helga quien estaba escuchandolo todo se acercó, pero al ver como le gritaba a su padre no pudo evitar y empezó a gritarle tambien-Estupido cabeza de balón ¿Ahora que bicho te pico?- pero ella estaba sorprendida, Arnold, su Arnold estaba ahí gritándole a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arnold miro a Helga con una mirada que si las miradas mataran ella no estaría viva, se notaba el dolor en sus lágrimas, la impotencia en sus ojos, la confusión en su rostro- No te metas Helga, esto es entre tu padre y yo- Arnold miraba desafiante a Bob quien ya había entendido lo que pasaba se limitó a decir- A mi hija no le hablas así jovencito, pasa hablaremos en mi oficina, estas no son horas de andar gritando en la calle- ellos se corrieron del marco de la puerta y dejaron pasar a Arnold, dudo al principio pero estaba dispuesto a obtener sus respuestas así que entro y siguió a Bob hasta llegar a un cuarto bastante enorme lleno de trofeos que Bob usaba como oficina, tenia un escritorio grande con una lámpara, algunos papeles revueltos, un sillón y dos sillas bastantes cómodas.

Bob fue el que empezó a hablar-Toma asiento, veo que tu abuelo ya te dijo todo y que vienes a preguntarme el "Por qué" de mis acciones- el se mantenía bastante calmado al hablar, sabia que tratar con adolescente era difícil, y el mas que nadie lo sabia, vivía con una.

-Exacto señor Pataki a eso vengo, a usted jamás le agrado mi familia ni mucho menos yo, no entiendo sus razones al querés ayudarnos, no le encuentro sentido ni muchos menos que sacaría de todo esto usted- estaba muy serio, sus palabras sonaban tan claras y firmes.

Bob se mostraba tranquilo- Alfred mira..- Arnold lo interrumpió - Soy Arnold- dijo con una cara fulminante, - Sí, sí, como sea ¿Me dejaras que te cuente o que?- le dijo el hombre, Arnold suspiro, asintió resignado sabia que no se podía dialogar del todo con el señor.

-Bien, como te decía, mira la cosa es así yo se que tu abuelo y yo hemos tenido nuestras rivalidades y créeme que tengo que admitir que adoro pelear con ese anciano. Yo se que todo esto te resulta difícil de entender, no lo hago para sacar nada de esto, es más lo hice para que el viejo se pueda ir tranquilo y también en disculpas por haberte dicho huérfano aquel día de la carrera. Se que me veo como un hombre que no tiene corazón, tacaño, y de mas, pero déjame aclararte de que tengo sentimientos como cualquier ser humano, pero soy Bob Pataki no puedo ir por la vida demostrándolo, no lo tomes como un favor, un préstamo, lastima, ni nada de eso lo hice porque quise jovencito y te agrade o no lo hecho, hecho esta y así se quedara- dijo el gran hombre retomando su postura.

-Te aconsejo no ser tan duro con ellos, pasaron por muchas cosas y fue difícil poder encontrarlos y traerlos, disfruta de este tiempo que le queda a tu anciano abuelo junto con ellos, dale esa alegría al viejo- Arnold estaba confundido con todo lo que Big Bob le había dicho, el hombre no era malo como el mismísimo diablo, era bueno solo que no lo demostraba y el había sido un gran grosero al haberlo tratado así después de todo solo quiso ayudarlos sin nada a cambio, se levantó lo miro a los ojos y con un tono calmado le dijo- Gracias por todo señor, seguiré su consejo- Bob estaba satisfecho con lo que el pequeño rubio le había dicho, y sin más le dijo -De nada Alfred- Arnold se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, este hombre era un gran caso sin duda, satisfecho de todo se dirigió la puerta, cuando la abrió Helga quien trataba de escuchar se cayó, rápidamente se colocó de pie, el la veía con una sonrisa graciosa y extendió la mano y le dijo- Helga, lamento como trate recién, ¿Amigos?- Ella lo miraba confundida, pero al ver a su padre asentir le tomo la mano en señal de cerrar el pacto - Amigos cabeza de balón, pero la próxima que vengas a hacer esas escenas a mí casa nadie te salva de la gran Betsy- Levantando el puño en señal de amenaza -Lo que tu digas Helga- decía Arnold mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si, si como yo diga Arnoldo- regalándo le una sonrisa típicas de ella con el ceño fruncido, ambos fueron hasta la entrada de la casa y se despidieron.

Arnold volvió al hospital a estar con su familia y seguir el consejo de Pataki.

Mientras tanto Helga se fue a acostar, Bob quien se había quedado en su oficina después de todo lo sucedido pensando se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hija menor, ahí está su pequeño ángel, sumergido en sus sueños, la contemplo y miro que tenia en su mano un pequeño relicario y abrazaba un libro, ese libro el lo conocía muy bien.

Flash Back

Una tarde Bob buscaba como loco unos papeles por toda la casa, luego recordó que se los había dado a su hija así que se dirigió hasta su habitación, mientras buscaba con cuidado para que Helga no se diera cuenta de que había estado ahí, se encontró con un pequeño libro rosa, el no le dio mucha importancia pero luego de no encontrar nada se rindió y se sento en la pequeña cama, vio el libro y sin más empezó a hojearlo, nunca pensó que lo que iba a leer fuese todo eso.

El entendió cuanto Helga sufría, y amaba a ese chico con cabeza extraña que el conocía y que también los aborrecía a ellos porque jamás le prestaban atención y fue así como cayó en la cuenta de todos estos años ella había sido casi invisible para ellos, y ella con un gran corazón lleno de amor para dar.

Leyó el ultimo fragmento de esa hoja que decia:

"Oh mi amado ángel de cabellos dorado, cuanto me duele verte así de triste, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a tus padres y hacerte feliz".

Bob se puso de pie, miro el pequeño libro que lo había dejado en su lugar se nuevo y dijo- Cambiare todo esto mi niña, serás feliz al fin y ayudare a ese Alfred- se colocó su mejor traje negro y se dirigió a la ceremonia de entierro de la abuela de Arnold dispuesto a hablar con el anciano Phill y hacer que le diera información acerca de los padres del muchacho.

Fin flash Back.

Se acercó hasta su hija, la arropo bien y con un susurro casi imperceptible le dijo- Serás feliz al fin niña lo prometo y un Pataki siempre cumple sus promesas- Helga sonrío, al parecer estaba soñando algo que la hacía muy feliz, el se retiró a dormir.

 _ **Chicos aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo, esta vez si cumplí en subir los dos jeje.**_

 _ **Elisa: Me da mucha alegría que hayas reaccionado así ante el capitulo, te juro que me mega emociono saber que gritaste jeje, fue muy wow en serio le gusto dije jeje.**_

 ** _Fue muy gratificante para mi, muchas gracias en serio y bueno la cosa ahora se pone más interesante =3_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos mañana._**

 ** _Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Dulces sueños._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: "Me mudare".**_

Arnold siguió el consejo de Big Bob y paso todo el tiempo con sus padres y su abuelo, Stella y Miles les relataban a ellos sus aventuras en San Lorenzo, todo era como un sueño, pero como en tal tienes que despertar.

Dos semanas después de la llegada de los padres de Arnold el abuelo Phill nos dijo adiós, el sabia que la hora había llegado y que su nieto estaría bien.

Fue una ceremonia muy bella, Arnold y sus padres, muchos amigos y gente que lo queria, amigos del pequeño cabeza de balón y la familia Pataki estaban presentes.

Miles dio unas palabras al igual que Arnold y agradecieron la presencia de todos.

Arnold se acercó al señor Pataki- Gracias por todo señor- agradeció el pequeño en un susurro para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Big Bob lo miro serio y le sonrió a media respondiéndo le así al rubio. Helga se acercó a Arnold - Lo siento mucho Cabeza de Balón, se que no somos muy amigos pero sabes que cualquier cosa.. Pu.. Pues si necesitas algo ya sabes, soy buena escuchando- le decía guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose levemente sonrojada, Arnold la miro con ternura y la abrazo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, ella sentía que se derretía al tal contacto y el aroma de su amado - Gracias helga- ella salio de su trace y se dio una de sus famosas cachetadas mentales- Si, si de nada Melenudo, ya sabes lo genial que soy- mientras se apartaba gentilmente de aquel abrazo.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de la familia Shortman, estos se subieron al viejo auto del abuelo y se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes que ahora se sentía tan vacía sin la presencia de los abuelos y de los inquilinos.

\- Arnold, hijo te llamaré cuando la cena este lista- le decía su madre, el sin responder se fue cabizbajo hasta su cuarto, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie y mucho menos de comer.

-Miles, me preocupa Arnold, aun no se como se lo diremos- le decía Stella a su esposo -Tranquila cariño, ya encontraremos el modo, aun tenemos unos días para encontrar la forma- le contestaba el, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña esposa en señal de apoyo.

Los días pasaban y el no salía de su cuarto, Miles y Stella se preocupaban, pronto tendrían que contarle una noticia a Arnold y no sabia como hacer, el se negaba a tener cualquier contacto con cualquier persona.

Todos sus amigos habían ido a tratar de animarlo, hasta Helga, pero el no recibía a nadie. La rubia todas las noches se daba sus típicas escapadas para verlo dormir, pero esa noche algo cambio.

Al subir la azotea se encontró con Arnold sentado- Te estaba esperando, llegue a creer que no vendrias- le dijo el, ella se quedo petrificada, el sabia que ella lo espiaba, pero ¿Como? Si ella siempre tenía demasiado cuidado -Tranquila, me alegra verte aquí- dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla al ver la expresión y cara pálida de Helga. Ella trato de sonar lo mas natural que pudo-Pense que no querías ver a nadie-.

-Lo se, pero aun así eso no te ha detenido, y creí mejor esta vez sorprenderte- dijo encogiéndose de brazos -Ven siéntate- mientras le hacia señal con la mano que se sentara junto a él, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos -¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- se animó a preguntar la rubia -Desde la otra noche que te quedaste dormida y te vi- le contesto el haciendo que la rubia se sonrojarse y se mal dijera por ser tan descuidada, ella había pensado que el no se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que cuando se despertó noto que el aun dormía pero al parecer no lo hacia.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio un largo rato y el fue quien lo corto- Sabes, mis padres y yo nos mudaremos- Helga sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba al momento que el dijo eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no dejo que escaparan, no se lo podía permitir-¿Cuando se irán?- Le pregunto ella tratando de que no se notara que su voz se cortaba -Aun no lo se, ellos no saben que yo ya lo se- Arnold se veía tan relajado y natural, ella pensaba que no le importaba tener que irse, ya que lo único que lo ataba a esta ciudad ya no estaba.

-¿Como es que lo sabes entonces?- Se atrevió a preguntarle, -Los escuche cuando hablaban de eso-.

Flash de nuevo

Arnold iba bajando las escaleras cuidadosamente para que sus padres no se percataran de que había salido de su cuarto, iba en busca de algo de leche antes de dormir pero antes de llegar a la cocina los escucho hablar.

-Miles, tenemos que decirle no hemos conseguido trabajo aquí y la oferta que nos ofrecieron es muy buena ya no tenemos casi dinero-Decia la mujer castaña -Lo se cariño, y tienes razón la oferta que nos ofreció el hospital de California es muy buena y por mas que lo intentamos no nos queda de otra que aceptarla- le contestaba el hombre rubio a su esposa-Mañana hablare con el, te lo prometo-.

Arnold se sintió furioso, se tendría que ir, dejar toda su vida aquí. Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar los pasos de sus padres y sigilosamente se escondió en la "oficina del abuelo".

Fin Flash Back.

-¿TE IRAS A CALIFORNIA?- Helga no pudo evitar gritar y Arnold le tapo la boca con la mano- Shhhh, Helga no grites los despertaras- le decía el con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, si, perdón ya quítate Arnoldo- decía ella sonrojada.

-Helga, he estado pensado en estos días en.. - Arnold se sobaba el cuello con la mano- ¿En qué Arnoldo?- dijo ella nerviosa también al ver que el lo estaba -En lo de.. Aquella vez en industrias futuro-dijo el casi quedando sin aire, pues lo había dicho muy rápido por los nervios.

Helga había vuelto a quedar pálida, ella creía que eso ya había quedado en el pasado puesto que jamás habían tocado el tema de nuevo-Arnold, mira yo.. Pero ella no termino, pues Arnold la había callado con un beso, un cálido y tierno pero muy anhelado beso, ella se quedo en shock pero poco a poco le correspondió -No puede ser, Arnold, mi amado me esta besando- pensaba ella.

Ambos se separaron lentamente y muy sonrojados.

-Helga yo...

 _ **Buen Inicio de la Semana Chicos..**_

 ** _Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, que nervios, ya estamos a la mitad del fic _.._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no me quieran matar jaja._**

 ** _También quería agradecer a todos los que dejan sus lindos comentarios._**

 ** _Anitha: Me alegro que te guste mi historia, creo que me mataras por haber matado al abuelo je. Las actualizaciones las hago todos los días, dos veces al día en la mañana y en la noche la última. Muchas gracias, cuídate *-*/._**

 ** _Vannesa G. Palos: Debo admitir que amo el suspenso, es muy provocativo dar misterio jaja. Espero que te guste el final del capítulo. Gracias, Saludos ^-^/._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Siempre me alegras con tus comentarios, y en mi opinión Bob y Helga son dos gotas de agua, ambos tienen ese caparazón para cubrirse del mundo y no mostrar su verdadero "Yo". Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias, Besos *-*/._**

 ** _Samseth: Hola, me alegro mucho de que haya encantado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado, la edad de Arnold actualmente es de 13 años, Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos ^_^/._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Al fin tome a alguien por Sorpresa sii lo logre xD jeje, tranqui hoy subiré loa dos capítulos también, en la noche estará el octavo. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por favor actualiza los tuyo me muero por saber que pasa ≥﹏≤_** ** _jeje. Gracias y saludos *-*/._**

 ** _Elimont: Exacto, la persona menos indicada es la que siempre esta, Muchas gracias por comentar te adoro ^-^._**

 ** _Disculpen por el error de haber cargado mal los capítulos, muchas gracias Serenitymoon20 por avisarme, que vergüenza jeje._**

 ** _Nos leemos en la noche *-*/_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: "Arnold & Helga".**_

Ahí estaban, ellos dos fundiéndose en un hermoso beso, dos adolescente que se querían en secreto, ella lo amaba y ¿Él?.

-Helga, yo...- ella lo miraba atónita, no podía creer que el la había besado, al fin, si esto era un sueño que nadie la despertara. -Yo... Gracias- dijo el.

Los grandes y hermosos ojos de Helga se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, el solo la había besado por agradecimiento, sentía que las lágrimas amenazan con salir y se levantó dispuestas a salir corriendo de ahí, pero Arnold se percató de esto y la tomo del brazo-Helga espera- ella lo miro, sus hermosos zafiros llenos de lágrimas, se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, llevaba su cabello suelto, vaya que era hermosa-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo? Ya me agradeciste- mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero no podía, ahora el era mas fuerte que ella -Es que eso no es todo lo que quería decirte-trataba de explicarle mientras la sostenía con fuerza pero sin lastimaría, -Helga, lamento mucho haberte echo que te retractarse de tus palabras ese dia, vos siempre has estado para mi en todo momento en donde necesite a alguien- el estaba nervioso no sabia bien como decir lo que quería, Helga lo seguía mirando, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido -Esta bien cabeza de balón, ya te dije que no me tenés que agradecer nada ya lo hiciste- Arnold la miraba triste, esos hermosos ojos azules de ellas reflejaban dolor y como un acto reflejo la jalo y la abrazo, ella luchaba para zafarse pero era inútil, el la tenia muy bien agarrada, -Helga déjate querer, yo quiero ser tu amigo, me gustas-le dijo al oído con un leve susurró, ella se estremeció, -Se que no es justo que te diga esto, no ahora que estoy por irme, pero no podía hacerlo sin decírtelo- sus miradas chocaron, ella no dijo nada, no había nada que decir sus miradas hablaban por si solas.

Arnold junto sus frentes, le acariciaba las mejillas secando las lágrimas traicioneras que se le escaparon a la pequeña rubia, -Prometo algún día volver por vos, pero por ahora mi camino está con ellos, y si el futuro quiere nos volveremos a encontrar- ella espero tantas veces escuchar de su amado esas palabras, pero no así, no ahora que el se iría lejos de ella.

-Lo se Arnold, tu vida esta junto a tus padres y aun somos jóvenes, quien sabe lo que pase en el futuro- dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente -Volvere por ti mi pequeña Cecil- Helga inmediatamente abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, su corazón se aceleró tan rápido que creía que saldría de su pecho -Espe... Espera, tu.. tu.. ¿lo sabias?- casi no podía hablar se había puesto tan nerviosa -De echo lo acabo de confirmar- Dijo el corriendo le el mechón de cabello que había caído en la cara de helga cundo el la tomo, ella se sonrojo -Quiero pasar mis últimos días en la cuidad a tu lado ¿Me dejaras?- le pregunto el, ella asintió levemente ocultando su rojo rostro.

El la volvió abrazar y agradecerle por todo.

Helga se despidió, el como todo un caballero le regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella se sentía flotar.

La vio bajar las escaleras de incendio y dirigirse hasta su casa muy feliz.

-Ay Helga, ¿Por qué no vi antes la gran chica que tenia a mi lado?, ¿Por qué no me permitiste conocerte mejor? Pero descuida, haré que estos días sean los mejores- se decía a si mismo mientras la veía alejarse.

Volvió a su cama y se sumergió en su sueño con una gran sonrisa en el rosto al recordar lo sucedido con aquella rubia.

 _ **Buenas noches chicos**_

 ** _Primero que nada quería dedicarle este capitulo a Eli que es una gran amiga que me ha ayudado mucho y que me soporta demasiado jaja. Eli esta capítulo va en tu honor, muchas gracias por todo. Te adoro, eres realmente Cool._**

 _ **Bien aquí está el octavo capítulo, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, también quería informarles que solo le quedan un par de capítulos a esta historia, así que espero que les guste todo lo que se viene, creo que estaré subiendo de a un capítulo a partir de mañana, después les aviso._**

 ** _Que sueñen bonito, nos leemos mañana._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: "Cinco días".**_

Al despertar Arnold inmediatamente se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al recordar lo que hacia pocas horas atrás había pasada con cierta rubia que le empezaba a gustar mucho.

Al fin salio de su cuarto, si solo le quedaban unos días en su amada cuidad no se la pasaría encerrado lamentándose de su existencia, así que se dispuso a bajar a desayunar con sus padres.

-Buen día- dijo entrando a la cocina con total naturalidad, y se sentó a la mesa.

Sus padres se sorprendieron ante la repentina actitud del muchacho, llevaba días encerrado y de repente sale de su cuarto como si nada y con una sonrisa.

-Buen día hijo- dijeron al uniso sus padres.

Mientras Stella servía el desayuno, Miles veía curioso a su hijo, como tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado, Arnold se percató de esto, lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa a su padre el estaba aun mas confundido pero lo imito y también le sonrió.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?- le pregunto su madre -Tu padre y yo queríamos hablar contigo de un asunto importante- termino de decir mientras le daba pequeños codazos a su esposo para que tomara la palabra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Arnold lo interrumpio -Planeaba salir un rato a distraerme y a despedirme de todos antes de que nos vayamos- Stella y Miles lo veían asombrado con los ojos bien abierto, mientras que el estaba lo mas tranquilo.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Miles.

-Los escuche anoche cuando venia por algo de leche antes de irme a dormir- dijo el encogiendose de hombros.

-Arnold, hijo tratamos de conseguir trabajo aquí pero la verdad es que el programa que nos ofrecieron en California es muy bueno y solo dura unos años podremos volver después de eso- le explicaba la mujer castaña a su hijo.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuando nos vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin, esa pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde anoche.

-En un cinco días- respondió el hombre.

-Bien, tengo cinco días aun para poder despedirme, gracias por el desayuno- dijo poniéndose de pie y retirándose a su habitación.

Stella y Miles se miraron preocupados, sabían que el actuaba así para no preocuparlos.

-Bien, tengo cinco días para despedirme y estar con mis amigos y Helga- era notable que su rostro se llenaba de tonos cálidos al decir ese nombre.

Busco algo de dinero y bajos las escaleras -Vuelvo en un rato-grito al cerrar la puerta sin poder escuchar contestación alguna de sus progenitores.

Salio y se dirigió directo a la casa Pataki, si solo le quedaban cinco día los pasaría con ella.

Al llegar toco -Alfred- dijo el gran hombre que lo recibió -Hola señor Pataki, ¿Se encuentra Helga?- dijo nervioso.

-Si pasa y cierra la puerta- el hombre se dirigió hasta las escaleras -¡Helga, te busca tu amiguito Alfred- grito Big Bob, Arnold quien venia entrando se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, ese Bob no cambiaba más.

Miriam venia saliendo de la cocina, se la veía mas lúcida que nunca-Arnold querido, pasa adelante Helga esta en su cuarto sube- lo invito a pasar la mujer.

-Gracias señora Pataki, compermiso- dijo el subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de aquella joven, pero antes de tocar Helga salio.

-¡Bob quien.. Pero no termino cuando choco con los ojos verdes de aquel chico que ella amaba -Arnold- fue lo único que llego a articular y de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un bello color carmesí -Hola Helga- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa -Quería invitarte a salir, aun te debo un mantecado- le guiño el ojo, ella lo miraba confundida pero prefirió no preguntar y asintió -Esta bien cabeza de balón, tienes suerte de que hoy me sienta con ánimo de comer uno- Helga trataba de mantener la calma, pero no podía su corazón estaba que explotaba de la emoción.

Ambos salieron de la casa Pataki y se dirigieron a la heladería, Arnold pidió dos enormes mantecados de chocolate puesto que era el preferido de ella.

-Gracias- dijo ella ruborizada, a el le gustaba provocar eso en ella -¿A qué se debe todo esto melenudo?- preguntaba una muy ansiosa Helga.

 _ **Hola Chicos, ando corta de tiempo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, juro que mañana les agradezco personalmente a cada uno, me disculpo por no podre hacerlo ahora._**

 ** _Como les dije en el capítulo de anoche empezare a subir de aun capítulo porque ya estamos a la mitad del fic así que empezare a poner mas suspenso jaja._**

 ** _Gracias y sigan comentando._**

 ** _Saludos y que tengan una linda noche._**

 ** _Nos leemos mañana *-*/_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: "Amistad y Amor"**_

¿A qué se debe todo esto melenudo? Preguntaba una ansiosa Helga.

-A que tengo cinco días antes de que me vaya y te quiero conocer como realmente eres- respondía un muy nervioso Arnold.

Ella lo veía confundida -¿Conocerme como soy realmente?- le pregunto.

-Si- dijo el sonrojado -Mira Helga yo se que eres una gran persona, no eres tan mala como quieres aparentar y yo quiero conocerte, déjame conocerte- el la miraba directo a esos enormes y bellos zafiros como buscando a esa chica, le regalo una sonrisa.

-No se a que te refieres Arnoldo- ella desvío la vista hacia el gran ventanal de la heladería -No es fácil mostrarte como eres realmente, la gente te daña si te ve vulnerable- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, lo miro a los ojos y luego salió corriendo.

Arnold no tardo en reaccionar, dejo el dinero de los mantecados en la mesa y salió corriendo. Corrió unas cuadras hasta que la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el envolviendo la en un cálido abrazo.

-No te lastimare, por favor déjame conocerte- voz era suplicante.

-Si lo harás, te iras y ya no regresaras- ella trataba de zafarse del ese abrazo, pero el no se lo permitía, tan solo se separó unos centímetros para poderla ver a los ojos -Yo no estaría tan seguro a lo de no regresar- Arnold se iba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de ella -Déjame conocerte- dijo en un susurro antes de sellar con un tierno beso su suplica.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, besándose, una vez más Arnold la había besado.

El se separó gentilmente de ella -Arnoldo no puedes irme besando por las calles como si nada- dijo ella saliendo de su trance, -Me gustas Pataki- dijo con una media sonrisa muy provocadora que hizo sonrojarla a tal punto que le ardían las mejillas.

-Tonto cabeza de balón- dijo fingiendo enojo, para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba roja.

-Vamos al campo Gerald con los chicos, tengo que avisarles que me ire- decía el con un gran suspiro -Espera cabeza de balón, nadie puede saber esto- Arnold la veía confundido -Pero Helga.. Ella lo interrumpió -Arnold, por favor- el la miro, entendía bien el motivo por el cual se lo estaba pidiendo y resignado acepto -Esta bien-.

Caminaron juntos riendo hasta que llegaron al campo Gerald, como siempre ahí estaban todos reunidos para jugar, pero todos se asombraron al ver a ese par de rubios que llegaban juntos y riendo, nadie entendía absolutamente nada.

Gerald se acercó hasta su mejor amigo y lo saludo con su típico saludo de pulgares -Viejo, ¿Qué hacías con Pataki?- le preguntaba el moreno -Nos encontramos y vinimos juntos, eso es todo-se limito a contestar el rubio encogiéndose de hombro. El moreno lo miro dudoso -Lo que tu digas Arnie, vamos a jugar- y ambos se dirigieron con el resto de los chicos.

Por otro lado, una rubia estaba siendo interrogada por su fiel amiga de rasgos asiáticos -Helga, ¿Qué hacías con el mantecado?- le pregunto -Nada Pheobs, nos encontramos y ya, ese tonto cabeza de balón a veces es divertido- dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni si quiera Pheobe -Vamos a jugar hermana- y amabas se dirigieron con los chicos.

Al terminar Arnold se dirigió a todos antes de que se fueran -Chicos, tengo una mala noticia que darles- todos murmuraban -Mis padres y yo nos mudaremos, consiguieron un empleo en otra ciudad- todos estaban atónitos, Arnold se iría.

Nadie dijo nada, Gerald lo miraba sorprendido y los demás entre tristes y sorprendidos -¿Cuando te iras?- pregunto Harold -En cinco días- respondió el rubio cabizbajo.

-Bien, entonces haremos que sean los mejores cinco días de toda tu vida- dijo el moreno -Yo planeare la fiesta de despedida- dijo Rhonda y así todos empezaron a hablar de que iban a hacer por el rubio.

El los vio con ternura, tenia mucha suerte de tener buenos amigos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba cierta rubia que le gustaba tanto, la busco con la mirada y cuando la visualizo corrió hacia ella tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, -Helga, espera- dijo el tomándola del brazo -¿Qué quieres ahora Arnold?- tenia el ceño fruncido pero claramente se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, -Mañana pasare por ti- ella levanto una ceja -¿Para?- pregunto la rubia -Ya lo veras- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla -Nos vemos mañana- Helga se había sonrojado, a el le encantaba provocar eso en ella - Si, si, lo que digas Arnoldo- dijo saliendo de su trance y dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de su amado.

Arnold se dirigía de nuevo al campo Gerald cuando su mejor amigo al darse cuenta de que el no estaba salio a buscarlo -Viejo ¿Donde estabas?- le pregunto el moreno -Me acorde de algo que tenia que hacer- el lo vio dudoso y le pregunto -¿Qué cosa?- Arnold se sentía nervioso no sabia que decir -Vaya viejo, tranquilo te pusiste palido- le decía entre carcajadas el moreno -¡Gerald!- dijo Arnold enojado -Ya Amigo disculpa, pero es que tu cara- seguía riendo, mientras que un rubio se ruborizaba levemente al recordar porque se había puesto nervioso -Ya viejo, mañana paso por ti- el rubio lo detuvo -No, mañana no puedo, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de irme- Gerald rodo los ojos -Esta bien iré a dormir entonces, no dejare de pasar ni un solo día de estos- el se sintió aliviado de que no le preguntara porque no podía -Bien, entonces te veré en la noche- ambos se saludaron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

 _ **Hola Chicos el capítulo 10 al fin, espero que lea guste.**_

 _ **Que tengan una linda noche.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Saludos. *-*/**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos: Lo siento Vanne, me gusta el suspenso y mucho como ya te había comentado je. Bueno yo no soy buena escribiendo que digamos, pero me gusta mucho y tengo una gran imaginación dicen (por no decirme que estoy un poco loquita jaja) te aseguro que si te atrevieras a hacerlo seria un éxito, yo lo leería con mucho gusto sin duda. Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y será un gran honor que sigas leyendo mis historias y espero que te sigan gustando. Saludos.**_

 ** _Elisa20da: Tus bellos comentarios me fascinan, tranquila respira hondo y espera a leer lo que pasa, relájate jajaja. No todo es lo que parece jaja, gracias por siempre comentar. Saludos._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Lo siento, es que ahora ya la hostia esta más avanzada y bueno se pone suspenso jajaja, gracias por siempre comentar, también quería felicitarte de nuevo por loa asombrosos capítulos que has subido muero por saber que pasa jeje. Saludos._**

 ** _Eli-mont: Mi Eli que decirte, sos más linda volves a leer los capítulos y dejar tus hermosos comentarios que me alegran aun más y motiva, gracias por seguir aguantándome jaja, te súper adoro. Un abrazo enorme y malvado jaja._**

 ** _Anitha: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que todo lo que pase de ahora en mas te guste y gracias también por seguir dejando tus lindos comentarios. Saludos y cuídate._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: "Familias".**_

Helga caminaba hasta su casa con una gran sonrisa dibujada, al fin todo lo que ella había soñado se estaba cumpliendo, que mas daba si era por unos días nada más, eso no la detendría.

Al llegar se encontró con toda la familia en la cocina, ¿El motivo? Olga estaba de visita, Helga rodó los ojos al ver ese gran cuadro familiar en el que ella jamás estaba incluida, sus padre y su madre alrededor de su perfecta hermana.

Pero algo cambio, Bob se percató de la presencia de su hija menor y la invito a unirse -Helga ven- dijo el gran hombre, ella lo dudo por un momento pero bueno que mas daba estaba feliz y ellos no arruinarian su felicidad así que se acercó hasta su padre -¿Qué quieres Bob?- dijo con su tono natural, el tomo a su pequeña hija con un brazo, así esposa y a su hija mayor con el otro formando un gran abrazo familiar.

Las tres mujeres estaba atónitas con este nuevo Bob Pataki, más que nada Helga que no entendía el comportamiento de su padre -¡Al fin la familia unida de nuevo!- dijo el terminando el abrazo. Olga estaba feliz y con su típica voz chillona y llena de miel dijo -Así es Papi, al fin toda la familia unida- Helga solo los miraba con rabia, solo eran un cuadro familia jamás cambiarían -Así es cariño- dijo su madre.

Helga aprovecho que nadie le estaba prestando atención como siempre, ya que ellos tres solo estaban metidos en su conversación así que se dispuso a retirarse pero antes de que subiera las escaleras para ir a su cuarto una gran y pesada mano la detuvo.

Bob al percatarse de que su pequeña niña no estaba fue a buscarla -Helga, ¿Podemos hablar?- su voz se oía tranquila, ella se limitó a dar un gran suspiro -Ya que, no tengo elección- el hombre mira a los hermosos ojos de su pequeña tenían un brillo que el conocía bien, pues en su juventud también lo tuvo.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, mi oficina esta en reparación- Helga se limitó a asentir y subir las escaleras seguida de su padre. Al llegar ella se tumbó en su cama y su padre se sentó a su lado -¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar Bob?-.

Mientras tanto un cabeza de balón iba entrando a la gran casona cansado, pero feliz porque mañana tendría una cita con aquella chica que lo volvía loco.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cenaras?- le pregunto su madre, el se encogió de hombros y siguió a la mujer hasta la cocina donde se haya su padre.

-¿Qué tal tu dia hijo?- pregunto el hombre -Estuvo bien, mis amigos me organizaran una fiesta de despedida y todo eso, ah y Gerald vendrá a dormir mañana quiere que pasemos todo el tiempo posible antes de que bueno, nos vayamos- dijo cabizbajo, su madre se dio cuenta de eso y lo vio triste.

-Lamento mucho hijo que tengamos que tomar esta decisión- dijo la mujer con tono triste.

-No se preocupen, se que no hubo otra opción y que hicieron todo lo posible- decía el pequeño cabeza de balón.

En la casa Pataki, Bob miraba a su niña, era tan igual a él.

-¿Y Bob?- Helga empezaba a incomodar como su padre la miraba.

 _ **Hola Chicos buen el capítulo 11 les dejo. Me disculpo por no agradecer a cada uno ando con dolor de cabeza y creo que me estoy resfriando, pero mañana lo haré.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando, me encanta que dejen sus sugerencias no dejen de hacerlo._**

 ** _Que tengan una hermosa noche._**

 ** _Nos leemos mañana_**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: "Familias, segunda parte".**_

Helga miraba a su padre nerviosa.

-Helga, y.. yo quiero pedirte disculpas- dijo el hombre que tenia una mirada de gran arrepentimiento en sus grandes ojos, ella alzó una ceja en señal de que no estaba comprendiendo la dicha disculpa -Se que prácticamente te has criado vos sola y que siempre le hemos prestado mas atención a Olga- la mirada de Helga cambio, era de enojo y dolor -Pero eso no significa que no te amaramos solo es que..- pero antes de que pudiera seguir ella lo interrumpió -¿Solo qué Bob? Toda mi vida he sido invisible ante tus ojos y los de Miriam, solo han tenido ojos para su adorable, perfecta hija mayor- los ojos de Helga empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas acumuladas desde hace muchos años -Helga, vos no entendes- Bob desviaba la vista de su pequeña, no podía verla a los ojos, tanto dolor e ira había en ellos y todo por su culpa -¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué yo jamás seré ni la mitad de lo buena que es Olga? ¿Qué jamás tendré tu atención? Todo eso ya lo se Bob y lo supere hace tiempo, ya no espero nada de ustedes- Bob al fin se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos -No es eso, yo te he amado desde que tu madre me dijo que vendrías al mundo. Cuando naciste lo fuiste todo para mi junto con tu hermana y tu madre, todo era genial. Pero con el tiempo note que eramos tan iguales, querías hacer las cosas vos sólita y me sentí rechazado. En cambio Olga siempre ha necesitados de nosotros. Pero fue mi culpa, eras apenas una niña cuando tu madre y yo empezamos a tener problemas y con el tiempo hasta a Olga ya no le poníamos la misma atención- Helga quería creer en las palabras de su padre, algo en su mirada le decía que eran verdaderas -¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pretendes que seamos una familia feliz? Cuando jamás lo hemos sido, al menos yo no lo he sido- el hombre dio un gran suspiro -Lo se, se que formar de nuevo todo esto tomara tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que ya no estaras sola nunca más niña- el pudo notar un brillo de esperanza en los zafiros de ella -Para creer hay que ver Papá- ella no se podía dejar convencer por el, lo conocía y cambiaría.

-Dame una oportunidad- el no aparto la mirada de ella su voz era suplicante, algo en ella le impidió negarse a esa petición -Esta bien, después de todo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad creo-dijo en un gran suspiro resignada.

-Gracias Helga, vas a ver que no te defraudaremos- el hombre la abrazo, ella solo se quedo petrificada sin saber si corresponderle o no el abrazo, al sentir la calidez de aquel no pudo evitar y termino correspondiendo -Gracias- susurro el.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, el acaricio las mejillas de su pequeña niña para secar las lágrimas -Vamos a cenar- extendiéndo le la mano, ella dudosa acepto y bajaron hasta la cocina donde los esperaban Miriam y Olga con una muy sabrosa cena y una hermosa sonrisa, ambos se sentaron con ellas, y ahí estaban todos felices como esos cuadros familiares en donde a pesar de que no siempre todo esta bien ríen.

Pasaron una hermosa velada, las jóvenes se dirigieron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones después de cenar y despedirse se sus padres.

-Buenas noches Hermanita Bebé- dijo Olga, Helga la vio y le regalo una sonrisa lo que dejo algo confundía a Olga pues en su sonrisa no se veía rastro alguno de ironía o maldad como las que sabia darle -Buenas noches Olga-dijo Helga aun con la sonrisa, su hermana la imito y le regalo una también.

Bob quien había visto la escena entre sus dos hijas esta feliz -¿Crees que lo lograremos?- pregunto la mujer rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el la miro -Lo haremos por ellas, se merecen una verdadera familia y unos verdaderos padres antes de que sea muy tarde- la mujer le sonrió, le gustaba este nuevo Bob preocupado por la familia, le recordaba al hombre de quien se había enamorado, la mujer le brindo un cálido beso en los labios y se dirigieron dormir.

En la casa se huéspedes Arnold terminaba de cenar con sus padres y los veía con ternura, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado y de los años juntos aún parecían dos adolescentes enamorados.

Arnold agradeció la cena y se despidió de sus padres, era mejor darles su espacio pensaba el divertido.

Llego hasta su habitación, se colocó su pijama y subió hasta la azotea -Vaya que te tardaste Cabeza de Balón- dijo ella -¿Qué tal tu noche Helga?- le pregunto el sentándose a su lado y dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla que hizo que la sonrojara -¿Esto se te hará costumbre Arnoldo?- trato de sonar normal, pero no podía, cada vez que Arnold la tocaba o la besaba su piel se erizaba -Vamos Helga, se que te gusta te pones toda roja y te ves aun más hermosa- ella río nerviosamente -¿Qué tal tu noche?- volvió a preguntar el rubio -Algo rara, pero bien creo que al fin me voy a poder entender con mi familia- el la miro asombrado pero muy feliz -Eso me alegra mucho- ella le sonrió -¿Y bien? ¿A donde iremos mañana?- preguntaba una ansiosa Helga -Lo sabrás mañana-dijo el muy divertido al ver que la rubia frunció el ceño -Bien, tendré que esperar hasta mañana, pero más te valga que me divierta Arnoldo-el se río al ver lo tierna que se veía amenazando lo -Me tengo que ir cabeza de balón- dijo ella poniéndose de pie -Te acompaño- Helga estaba a punto de hablar cuándo el la interrumpió -Y no acepto un no- ella levanto su ceja -Vaya, vaya, esto de juntarte conmigo te esta haciendo mal Cabezón-dijo divertida, el le dio una mirada reprochadora y ambos bajaron la escaleras de incendio.

Arnold la acompaño hasta pocos metros antes de su casa -Hasta mañana mi hermosa Cecile- Helga se sonrojo -Hasta mañana Cabeza de balón- dudosa pero a la vez decidida se despido con un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de su amado, el sonrojado, sentía que todos los colores se le subían a la cara y le ardían las mejillas, no había nada mejor que sentir los cálidos labios de Helga junto a los suyos, sonrío mi entraa la veía alejarse.

 _ **Hola Chicos, perdón por subirlo tan tarde, y mil disculpas porque el otro fue muy corto, ando enferma así que llegue hasta donde mi cerebro me lo permitió.**_

 ** _Me vuelvo a disculpar por no agradecer personalmente a casa uno mañana con más tiempo se loa compenso._**

 ** _Quería agradecer a la nueva gente que se va sumando =D que felicidad que les guste y que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi fic muchas gracias._**

 ** _Bueno gente hermosa, me despido y me vuelvo a disculpar._**

 ** _Que tengan una linda noche y un buen inicio del fin de semana._**

 ** _Nos leemos mañana o hoy dependen de en que país estén jaja_**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13: La cita_**

 ** _Arnold abría muy perezosamente los ojos, no había dormido muy bien esa noche pensando en todo lo que haría hoy con su amada y en el beso que le había dado ella a el._**

 ** _Miro los rayos de sol que atravesaban el tragaluz de su techo -Hoy es el día- susurro con una gran sonrisa. Se levantó y se vistió, salio corriendo hasta la cocina -¿Por qué tan feliz hijo?- pregunto su madre, el con una gran sonrisa dijo -Saldré con Helga- su madre le dio una mirada picara que hizo que el joven se sonrojara -Así que tienes una cita-dijo su padre entrando a la cocina y sentándose a la mesa para desayunar -Eso creo- el hombre río por lo bajo al ver la cara de enamorado que tenia su hijo, su esposa le dio un pequeño codazo en desaprobación por reírse de él._**

 ** _Al terminar de desayunar Arnold se dirigió a su cuarto, escribió una nota y tomo algo de dinero de sus ahorros y salió, pero en la puerta se encontró con su padre -¿Ya te vas hijo?- le pregunto el hombre, -No aun no, pasare a dejarle una nota a Helga- respondió el joven._**

 ** _-Toma, comprale algo bonito- dijo el hombre extendiéndole un billete -No es necesario, tengo algo de dinero de mis ahorros- dijo el con una sonrisa de orgullo -Entonces llévalo por las dudas- el dudo pero al final tomo el billete -Gracias Papá- Miles se sentía feliz al oír esas grandes palabras "Papá" -De nada hijo- bajo las escaleras -Regreso en un rato- grito al salir._**

 ** _Arnold paso por la florería de la señora Vitelo y compro una hermosa rosa roja y se dirigió a la residencia Pataki, al tocar una joven ya adulta rubia lo saludo -Buen día Arnold- su tono era alegre típico de ella -Buen día Olga, ¿Esta Helga?- pregunto el escondiendo la rosa apenado -Mi hermanita bebé aun duerme, ¿Quieres que le diga algo?- pregunto ella con una gran y dulce sonrisa que incomodaba algo al joven, el dudo sabia que si se lo daba a su hermana lo mataría pero pensó que seria lindo despertarse y hallar la rosa junto a su cama -¿Podrías darle esto?- Arnold extendió la rosa con la nota, a la joven se le iluminó la cara, lo vio con ternura -Claro, mi Hermanita bebé se pondrá muy feliz, me alegra saber que al fin te diste cuenta de lo especial que es- del joven cabeza de balón la veía estupefacto -¿Y..ya lo..lo sa..sabias?- pregunto el algo nervioso y confundido -Ay Arnold, yo creo que el único que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de mi pequeña hermana eras vos, pero me alegro de que al fin te dieras cuenta y no te preocupes que no te matara por haberme dado a mi la rosa para dársela- comento la chica entre risas mientras veía como la cara del chico comenzaba a ponerse toda roja -Gracias Olga, nos vemos- el salio huyendo lo más rápido que pudo que no dejo responder a la rubia que seguía riendo por el adorable chico._**

 ** _Olga subió hasta el cuarto de su hermana menor y dejo la rosa con la nota en la mesita de luz._**

 ** _Minutos mas tarde una muy cansada Helga empezaba a despertarse -Hoy es el día, al fin tendré una cita con Arnold- dijo saltando de la cama, empezó a vestirse cuando se percató de la bella flor y el papel, la vio y su corazón empezó a latir de la emoción, abrió aquel papel que venia con la rosa "Mi querida Helga, te espero hoy a las 3 pm en el cine"._**

 ** _PD: Espero que te guste la rosa, la elegí especialmente para vos. Atte Arnold"._**

 ** _Helga se mordió el labio, empezó a gritar y a saltar por toda la habitación._**

 ** _Olga abrió la puerta del cuarto de Helga, venia con una bandeja con el desayuno, se sentía muy feliz a verla tan contenta, al fin su hermanita bebé era feliz._**

 ** _-Qué bueno es verte tan feliz hermanita bebé, veo que ya viste la sorpresa que te trajeron- Helga se paro en seco al oír a su hermana -Tranquila hermanita- dijo Olga a ver la expresión que ponía su hermana -¿Quien la dejo en mi cuarto?- pregunto ella con temor de que hubiera sido su padre -Yo fui hermanita bebé, tranquila- ella aun seguía un poco tensa pero más calmada de que no hubiera sido su padre -Desayuna, que iremos al centro comercial a comprarte algo para tu cita- ella miro a su hermana sorprendida y luego molesta -¿Leíste la nota?- pregunto, Olga río -No hizo falta, de solo ver la expresión y el gesto de Arnold lo supe- dijo riendo ella -Vamos come, entre mas rápido termines más rápido nos iremos, te espero en la sala- coloco la bandeja en la mesita y se retiró, Helga seguía confundida, y por alguna extraña razón le hizo caso a su hermana así que empezó a desayunar. Al terminar se dirigió hasta la cocina, dejo la bandeja y fue directo a la sala donde estaba su hermana mayor esperándola -Vamos- dijo ella regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, Helga asintió y ambas se dirigieron hasta el auto de Olga._**

 ** _Al llegar al centro comercial Olga hizo que Helga se probara cada prenda -Vamos hermanita, solo una más- insistía -No Olga, ya me probé cada maldita prenda que hay en este lugar, tengo hambre y estoy cansada- se quejó la pequeña rubia -Solo una más hermanita bebé- dijo mientras ponía ojo de borrego -¡Criminal Olga! Esta bien dame el maldito vestido- su hermana la vio victoriosa, Helga se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver una vez más al probador, unos segundos después salio su hermana la veía con una enorme sonrisa -¡Este es!- dijo la rubia -¡Al fin! Ya tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña mientras se agarraba el estomago -Bien hermanita, ve y cambiate iré a la caja así lo pagamos-helga obedeció y volvió al probador, pero antes de quitarse el vestido se miró -Debo admitir que Olga tiene buen gusto- pensó._**

 ** _Ambas hermanas pagaron y fueron por un par de hamburguesas para almorzar -Bien, ahora solo falta pasar por el salón de belleza y listo- Helga casi se hago al escuchar a su hermana -No, no, no, estas loca si pensas que me llevaras a una de esas cosas- decía ella tratando de recobrar el aliento -Oh, vamos hermanita será divertido- dijo su hermana con su tono meloso -No Olga, no quiero hacer el ridículo- pero de repente los ojos de Olga empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba al borde del llanto como un niño que llora cuando no obtiene su juguete -¡Maldición Olga! Esta bien, esta bien, solo no llores- expreso desesperada su hermana la sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente. Olga se seco las lágrimas que logrado salir y sonrío, Helga rodó los ojos._**

 ** _Luego del salón, ambas hermanas volvían con un nuevo Look cada una._**

 ** _Al entrar sus padres estaba sorprendidos, las dos rubias habían entrado riendo y no peleando, Bob y Miriam se veía confundidos pero felices de que se estuvieran llevando mejor._**

 ** _Helga subió a su cuarto para para vestirse, se puso el vestido rosa que le insistió tanto en probarse su hermana, -Me veo ridícula- dijo en un suspiro, -Yo creo que te ves hermosa- dijo el hombre parado en la puerta, ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su padre apoyando en el marco de la puerta -¿Saldrás con Alfred?- ella lo miro algo sonrojada, hasta que se percató de que su padre lo sabia -Oye, ¿Como sabes que saldré con él? ¿Fue Olga verdad?- dijo entre cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido, el río y hizo enojar aun más a su hija -No, tranquila, vi al muchacho cuando vino a dejar eso- dijo señalando la rosa que estaba en la mesita de luz de Helga -Espero que ese muchachito te cuide, porque si no-decia mientras agitaba el puño -Tranquilo Bob, el es un buen chico, es todo un samaritano- dijo entre risas ella, el le sonrió le gustaba mucho que su pequeña niña estuviera feliz -¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto el, ella negó con la cabeza -Quiero caminar- su padre le regalo un dulce abrazo -Ese niño si que tiene Suerte- Helga aun se sentía rara con las nuevas actitudes que iba tomando su padre, pero no se quejaba era lindo saber que estaba más presente, ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hasta la sala donde estaban Olga y Miriam -Te ves hermosa cariño- dijo su madre -Eres toda una señorita hermosa mi hermanita bebé- dijo entre lágrimas dramáticas su hermana mayor, Helga rodó los ojos por la actuación de su hermana, se acercó a ella y la abrazo -Gracias- susurro, al oír esas palabras Olga comenzó a llorar aun más, estaba muy feliz de al fin poder conectarse con su hermanita._**

 ** _Helga supo que era el momento indicado para salir huyendo de ahí, así que tratando de salirse de ese gran abrazo en el que su hermana la tenia prisionera para dirigirse a la puerta, miro de nuevo a su familia les sonrío y salió al fin dirigiéndose a su destino._**

 ** _Afuera del cine se encontraba un muy nervioso cabeza de balón -Hola-dijo una tímida voz atrás de el, giro y quedo totalmente sorprendido. Ahí al frente de el se encontraba una hermosa jovencita, con una hermosa cabellera rubia que caía delicadamente en bellas ondas hasta su cintura y recogido en una media cola adornada por su fiel moño rosa y un mechón caía ligeramente en su cara, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel sin manga y un lazo en su cintura blanco y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, sus mejillas tenían un hermoso color carmesí natural que hacia lucirla aun más hermosa y resaltaba sus enormes zafiros. Arnold se quedo sin aliento -¿Arnold?- Helga lo llamaba mientras movía la mano enfrente de el, el joven salio de su trance -Es..es..estas hermo..hermosa- dijo nervioso el, ella se sonrojo -Gracias- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo -Es un bonito día para estar en una sala de cine encerrados- mientras veía el bello cielo azul de aquella tarde, Arnold la imito -Si, tienes razón, vamos por unos helados y al parque- dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella lo miro y asintió con una dulce sonrisa también y ambos se dirigieron al parque._**

 ** _Arnold no podía quitar la vista de ella, realmente se veía hermosa, siempre había sido hermosa y el un completo ciego por no haberse dado cuneta antes._**

 ** _Llegaron al parque, Arnold compro dos helados de chocolate y buscaron un lindo árbol alejados de todos para que nadie los viera._**

 ** _Ambos pasaron una hermosa tarde riendo y recordando hermosos recuerdos de toda su infancia -Eres increíble Helga- el no apartaba la mirada de la hermosa joven que de inmediato empezó a enrojecerse, el empezó a acercarse peligrosamente, tomo el mentón se la chica miro esos hermosos ojos azules -Te quiero Helga- dijo sellando con un beso esa declaración, un beso mas largo que los anteriores, lleno de cariño y delicadeza, el se separó con gentileza -También te quiero Arnold- mientras se volvían a besar esta vez por iniciativa de ella._**

 ** _Al separarse esos hermosos zafiros miraban con amor a aquellos esmeralda que le correspondían._**

 ** _Arnold se levantó y saco una navaja del bolsillo que le había regalado su abuelo y empezó a tallar algo en el árbol Helga lo miraba curiosa tratando de ver que era lo que hacia su amado pero el no la dejaba_**

 ** _Al terminar dejo al fin que Helga lo viera, a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, -Es hermoso- el le seco las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que habían salido -Es nuestro mi pequeña princesa- ambos se abrazaron y se retiraron de aquel lugar sin saber que alguien había visto toda la hermosa escena y se acercó hasta el árbol y vio las iniciales H &A talladas dentro de un hermoso corazón con una flecha.. _**

_**Hola Chicos**_

 _ **Bueno estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo más largo que los otros espero que les guste.**_

 ** _Este Capítulo va dedicado a mi Maléfica Madre Zombie Eli, gracias por aguantarme siempre, adoro hablar con vos._**

 ** _Vannesa G. Palos: La vas a encontrar a la inspiración ya veras y cuando eso pase yo quiero ser una de las primeras en leer tu historia. Gracias por siempre dejar tus hermosos comentarios se que me odiaras por dejarte con la intriga de nuevo jaja. Saludos._**

 ** _Anjiluz: Que lindo que hayas encontrado mi historia y que te siga gustando, gracias por comentar. Saludos._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Gracias por otro bello comentario tuyo y si yo quise hacer a ese Bob que todos sabemos que es realmente, gracias. Saludos._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Gracias por comentar y disculpa que los otros hayan sido corto he andado enferma, adore tus actualizaciones gracias. Saludos._**

 ** _Romih: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado es un gran honor y muchas cosas van a pasar con nuestra linda parejos, gracias. Saludos._**

 ** _Kaialina: Que linda, muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia ya se viene el final. Saludos._**

 ** _Eli-mont: Mi maléfica madre Zombie, mas linda ella re lee todos los capítulos, gracias por aguantarme y revisarlos antes de subirlos ya sabes que nada se sube hasta que no pase por vos primero y ya sabes Bob y Helga son dos gotas de agua al igual que nosotras. Gracias mami =3_**

 ** _Yakumin: Gracias por apreciar mi maldad jeje, ya vas a ver porque tanta maldad con los pobres jeje. Me gusto tu historia, espero que actualices pronto ya la sigo, gracias. Saludos._**

 ** _Nos leemos mañana, tengan una hermosa noche._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: "Amienemigas"**_

Arnold dejo a su amada en su casa -Hasta mañana princesa- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia -Ay Arnoldo, a veces eres tan cursi- dijo ella entre risas mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla -Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo pero Gerald ira a casa- comento el rubio cabizbajo -Descuida, Geraldo tiene derecho a pasar tiempo también- le regalo una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, Arnold la imito.

-Arnold, Helga que gusto verlos a ambos- dijo una pelinegra alta de rojo y negro, ambos rubios se pusieron nerviosos de la repentina presencia de la joven -Rhonda- dijo Arnold -¿Qué quieres Princesita?- pregunto Helga con su típico tono de desagrado -Siempre tan elegante Helga, solo vine a entregarles esto- dijo dándole a cada uno un sobre color azul -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la rubia levantando una ceja -Las invitaciones a la fiesta de despedida de Arnold- dijo orgullosa pero triste a la vez por la partida del rubio -Gracias Rhonda no debiste molestarte tanto- agradeció gentilmente Arnold -Yo no iré- Helga le de volvía la invitación a Rhonda y Arnold la veía sorprendido pero triste, antes de que pudiera decir algo Rhonda lo interrumpió -Arnold, querido ¿Me dejarías a sola con Helga? Por favor- dijo calmadamente la pelinegra, el vio a la rubia que solo dio un gran suspiro y asintió -Esta bien, nos vemos luego chicas- mientras se disponía a irse triste por no haberse podido despedir con un beso de Helga.

Helga se sentó en los escalones de su portico -Bien princesa, ya suéltalo ¿Qué quieres?- Rhonda río, le encantaba esa actitud de Helga de siempre ir al punto -Adoro que seas tan directa así que también lo haré- dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola, Helga la veía confundía -Bien escupelo- miro retadora, la pelinegra no se dejaría intimidar por la rubia así que solo lo soltó -Los vi a Arnold y a vos en el parque- Helga empezó a ponerse nerviosa, quería que la tierra la tragara -N..no..no se de..de..e.. que..que hablas- trataba de decir la rubia mientras tartamudeaba -Tranquila querida, en inútil que me lo niegues, yo vi claramente cuando Arnold y vos se besaban y el corazón en el árbol es tan romántico- dijo ella con voz dulce y soñadora -Si le dices algo a alguien te la veras con la gran Betsy princesa- empezó a amenazar Helga mostrando su puño al re cobrar la postura -Ay por favor Helga tranquila, no soy tu enemiga, guardaré tu secreto- dijo entre risas -Claro, la chismosa más grande guardaría el mas jugoso chisme que ha existido- su tono era de puro sarcasmo.

-No te voy a negar que es tentador querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero no lo haré- dijo ella con una mirada clavada en la nada misma -¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ganaras a cambio?- la rubia la analizaba con la mirada -Nada Helga, ya te lo dije no soy tu enemiga y se que no somos grandes amigas pero respeto tu decisión, guardaré su secreto- pero en ese momento vio la oportunidad -Pero...- la empezaba a desesperarse -¿Pero? ¿No que no querías nada a cambio?- Rhonda río -Así era pero vi la oportunidad y la tome, quiero que vayas a la fiesta de despedida y no acepto un no como respuesta- la pelinegra estaba de pie enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados, Helga gruño por lo bajo -Esta bien- suspiro resignada no tenia otra escapatoria -Y... - ahora si la había sacado de sus casillas -¿Y qué? Oye princesa deja de fastidiar- Helga estaba roja de la ira y Rhonda reía divertida -Solo quiero que me dejes vestirte y arreglarte- la rubia se sorprendió, por alguna razón no se negó a la petición lo que hizo que la pelinegra se sorprendiera -Esta bien- Rhonda seguía viéndola sorprendida -¿En serio?- ella asintió.

Helga se puso de pie y agarro el sobre que Rhonda le había de vuelto -No te acostumbre princesa- dijo.

Ella la vio divertida -Lo que tu digas Helga, siempre seremos Amienemiga- le guiño un ojo-Princesa espera- Rhonda quien ya se había dispuesto a marcharse se paro en seco -¿Qué sucede?- dijo girando, Helga estaba nerviosa se sobaba el brazo -Yo... Gra..gra... Bu..bu.. Bueno gra..gracias, uff- dijo aliviada, la pelinegra se quedo sorprendida la gran Helga G. Pataki le estaba agradeciendo, rápidamente sonrío -De nada, te veré unas horas antes de la fiesta para alistarnos- Helga asintió y ambas se marcharon -Después de todo no eres tan mala princesita- pensaba Helga divertida.

Arnold llegaba a su casa para arreglar todo, ya que su mejor amigo vendría a quedarse a dormir.

-Hijo, ¿Como te fue en tu cita?- pregunto la señora entrando al cuarto del muchacho.

-Bien- respondió con una amplia sonrisa -Oye mamá, por favor no digan nada de Helga adelante de Gerald, ella no quiere que nadie sepa lo nuestro- dijo algo cabizbajo el rubio.

-¿Por qué hijo?- la mujer veía curiosa al joven.

-Ellos no se llevan muy bien y bueno Helga es algo.. Emmm.. Ruda con todos- trato de explicar el.

-Oh, ya veo, no te preocupes no diremos nada- la mujer le regalo una cálida sonrisa y el la imitó.

-Arnold, Gerald esta aquí- grito su padre -Sube Gerald, esta arriba con mi esposa- lo invito a subir.

-Gracias señor Shortman- dijo el joven moreno subiendo las escaleras y encontrándose con la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Gerald- dijo Stella -Buenas noches señora Shortman- saludo el moreno con una sonrisa.

El moreno siguió su camino hasta llegar aquella habitación que conocía muy bien, era la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-¡Gerald!- dijo el rubio -¡Hey viejo!- dijo el moreno y ambos hicieron su saludo de pulgares -Traje unas películas de terror para que veamos- dijo mostrando la bolsa con las películas -Genial, yo tengo frituras y refrescos- dijo el rubio.

Mientras ambos veían que película elegir Gerald le comento a su amigo algo -Oye viejo, Rhonda ya entrego las invitaciones de tu fiesta de.. Despedida- dijo cabizbajo -Ah si, también nos las dio a Helga y a mi- el rubio abrió los ojos al percatarse de lo que había dicho y su amigo lo veía confundido -¿Helga? ¿Qué hacías con ella?- Arnold empezó a ponerse nervioso -Naa.. naa.. nada solo que me tropecé con ella como siempre ya sabes- suspiro agradecido de que se le ocurriera algo -Mmm... Viejo últimamente te vives encontrando con Pataki, cualquiera diría que te anda acosando- y se echó a reír -¡Gerald!- dijo con un tono de enojo al referirse así de su amada pero pronto se sonrojo al recordar las visitas nocturnas de ella -Tranquilo Arnie, vaya que te pusiste rojo- dijo entre mas risas, Arnold solo se limitó a, rodar los ojos, saco una película y la puso en la reproductora mientras veían la película Gerald miro a Arnold -Extrañare todo esto, vaya viejo no se que haré sin mi mejor amigo- Arnold lo vio tiernamente -Tranquilo Gerald, tienes a los chicos, soy yo el que se irá a otra ciudad y no conocerá a nadie- dijo cabizbajo el rubio - pero no te preocupes estaremos en contacto siempre- sonrío el pequeño cabeza de balón -Si viejo, y te iré a visitar también- dijo el moreno alentando a su amigo, ambos sonrieron y siguieron viendo las películas.

Gerald fue el que primero se durmió, Arnold se quedo pensativo, en si decirle o no a Gerald lo de Helga, aunque sabía que si lo hacia ella lo mataría pero era su mejor amigo y de seguro lo llevaría con un psicólogo por haberse enamorado de Helga G. Pataki quien era su abusadora personal.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido pensando en que era lo mejor y obvio pensando en su amada.

-Helga- susurro y se quedo dormido.

 _ **Hola Chicos perdón la ausencia, entre que me enferme, tuve bloqueo y una lluvia de ideas a la vez fui un caos además de que la página andaba fallando o al menos a mi me andaba fallando jeje.**_

 ** _Bien si puedo subo el otro capítulo en compensación por la tardanza pero al parecer es noche familiar y no creo lograr liberarme T-T._**

 ** _La que te ama: Jaja, si soy mala, muy mala 3:) y que bueno que te guste mi historia gracias._**

 ** _Yakumin: Genial eres de la mías, la maldad es genial. No hay de que, un nuevo fic siempre es bienvenido, espero con ansias tu actualización, gracias por comentar._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Me pone muy feliz quebré haya gustado, la verdad es que sufrí con ese capitulo quería que quedara perfecto je. Por cierto amerita fic "La decisión de Helga" el epílogo esta genial, lo comenté pero olvide poner mi nombre así que sale como anónimo x( pero bueno dice "Lo ame" en mayúsculas jeje, fue una hermosa historia y el epílogo genial aun más, gracias por siempre dejar hermosos comentarios._**

 ** _Eli-mont: Gracias Eli, sabes que me costó pero salio je. Como siwmprw tienes las palabras perfectas, Arnold y Helga son dinamita._**

 ** _Anjiluz: De por si todos pensaban que era Gerald espero que te haya gustado que no haya sido el sino Rhonda, no dejes de escribir y gracias._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Adoro tus comentarios, sin duda me ponen muy feliz, quería que fuera perfecto, romántico y único. Lo del árbol me salio a raíz de una broma que hice y me gusto como quedo y dije tiene que estar como cierre del capítulo, no dejes de escribir tus comentarios me alegran el día._**

 ** _Bien prometo no ausentarme más por lo que resta de mi fic, escribí un One Shot pero no me convencio así que veré si lo subo, no sean muy duros fue el primero que hago y no soy buena con ellos jajaja._**

 ** _Saludos nos leemos mañana o en la noche._**

 ** _Que tengan un hermoso Viernes._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: "Fiesta de despedida".**_

Un cabeza de balón se iba despertado con los rayos de sol, giro a ver a su amigo quien aún dormía profundamente.

Miro hacia su techo y admiro el cielo pensando en que hacer si decirle o no de su pequeño romance con Helga.

Mientras se volvía a quedar dormido escucho como daban unos leves golpecitos contra el vidrio, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquella hermosa rubia, inmediatamente se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, ella lo imito mientras le hacia señas para que subiera a la azotea.

Arnold dio un rápido vistazo a Gerald que aun seguía dormido así que con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo subió.

-Helga- dijo el con la gran sonrisa aun -Linda pijama Cabeza de balón- dijo sonrojada, el se miró y también se sonrojo.

-¿Como te fue con Rhonda?- pregunto curioso al recordar que ayer la habia dejado hablando sola con aquella pelinegra.

Helga dio un gran suspiro -Bien- Arnold la vio preocupado -¿Segura?- le pregunto al ver su cara, Helga se desplomó en el piso mirando el cielo, Arnold la imito -Ella nos vio besándonos- el abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de ella -Dijo que no diría nada, a cambio tendré que ir a la fiesta y ella... Me vestirá- la rubia resignada rodaba los ojos mientras que el se sonrojaba al imaginarse como es que Rhonda dejara a su pequeña amada -Lo bueno es que no dirá nada, por mi no hay problema pero vos no querés que nadie lo sepa- ella lo vio sorprendida y sonrojada pero prefirió guardar silencio y siguió mirando el cielo.

-¿Geraldo si que duerme?- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido, el se asomó a verlo y efectivamente su mejor amigo vaya que dormía y agradecía que aun lo hiciera porque así podría estar un rato mas con ella.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el bello cielo que era testigo de su gran amor.

-Te extrañare demasiado- dejo soltar ella con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir pero sin dejar de ver el cielo, el la miro con una tierna sonrisa y tomo su mano -También te extrañare- ella lo miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada -No llores, sabes que algún día volveré- las lágrimas al fin habían empezado a salir y el la abrazo contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello -Promete que jamás te olvidarás de mí- dijo sollozando la pequeña rubia, el se alejó un poco de ella y limpiándo le las lágrimas con los pulgares la miro y le dijo -Eso es imposible, eres asombrosa ¿Recuerdas? A la gente asombrosa nunca se la olvida- guiño un ojo y ella le regalo una sonrisa -Hablo en serio cabeza de balón, si te olvidas ya veras- amenazó con la vieja Betsy -Lo sé, no tienes nada de que preocuparte mi princesa- le regalo un tierno beso en la frente mientras la volvía a envolver en sus brazos, ella escuchaba el latido de su corazón y se relajaba, el se llenaba del delicioso aroma de su cabello.

Se veían hermosos y tan metidos entre ellos que no se percataron de aquel moreno que ya no dormía y los estaba viendo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Rápidamente bajo con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta de que el estaba ahí y se dirigió a acostarse de nuevo -¿Esa era Helga? Pero entonces..- Pensaba el moreno.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya Arnold, Gerald podría despertarse en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos encuentre- al rubio le ponía triste que no quisiera que nadie lo supiera pero lo entendía así que solo asintió, ella se dio cuenta de esto y también se puso triste -Lo siento- el le sonrió -No te preocupes, entiendo- le dio un beso y junto sus frentes -Te quiero Helga- ella se sonrojo -Te quiero Arnold- el le ayudo a bajar por la escalera de incendios -Te veré esta noche- ella asintió y empezó a caminar mientras el la contemplaba.

Mientras tanto un moreno algo fuera de sí por la escena que acaba de ver daba vueltas en el sillón -HELGA G. PATAKI SALE CON MÍ MEJOR AMIGO- gritaba mentalmente, el no entendía como sea que Arnold el ser mas bueno y bondadoso de este mundo estuviera saliendo con la niña que le había echo la vida imposible desde preescolar.

Escucho ruidos así que rápidamente se acomodó, Arnold volvía a su habitación con aquella mirada que tenia cada vez que la veía, el vio como su mejor amigo ingresaba y noto su mirada -No es verdad, tiene esa mirada- se dijo el moreno -Esta enamorado- el no salía de su asombro.

Empezó a moverse en señal de que estaba despertando para que Arnold no se diera cuenta de que ya no dormia.

-Buen día Gerald- saludo el rubio vistiéndose -Buen día Arnold- el moreno trataba de sonar lo más normal posible.

Ambos se vistieron -Oye viejo, somos los mejores amigos ¿Cierto?- pregunto el moreno, Arnold lo vio algo confundido -Si Gerald claro que somos los mejores amigos- respondió el confundido aún -Y no tenemos secretos ¿Verdad?- dijo el moreno, Arnold empezó a sentirse algo nervioso imaginando que su mejor amigo pudo llegar a verlo con Helga.

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?- el moreno enmarco una ceja -Mmm.. Mmm.. Mmm.. Nada viejo, solo te ponía a prueba- su tono estaba lleno de sacamos, el rubio entendió que había algo que su mejor amigo sabia pero creyó mejor dejarlo por la paz, algo le decía que no le convenía saberlo.

-Lo que tu digas Gerald, vayamos a desayunar que ya es tarde- ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto una hermosa rubia caminaba por las calles de Hillwood, feliz de estar al fin con el amor de su vida.

-Hola Helga- dijo la pequeña asiática que se había acercado a ella -Demonios Phoebe, me asustaste- dijo la rubia saltando al escuchar la voz de aquella joven que era su mejor amiga -Lo siento Helga, es que justo te vi y vine a saludarte- sonrío la pequeña -No te preocupes Phoebs- ella también sonrío -¿Iras a la fiesta de despedida del Mantecado?- susurro y Helga rio al escuchar ese sobrenombre -Si iré- resopló recordando que en unas horas tenia que encontrarse con Rhonda para arreglarse -Que bueno Hel, pasare por vos a las siete- dijo animada la pequeña pelinegra -No Phoebs, te veré allá mejor- su mejor amiga asintió -Entendido, nos vemos Helga- ambas se despidieron y se fueron alejando.

En la casa de huéspedes, ambos jóvenes terminaban de desayunar y volvían a la habitación del rubio cabeza de balón, al entrar Gerald quien había estado meditando como decirle a su mejor amigo que lo había atrapado abrazado a su abusadora personal se decidió por ser directo -Oye viejo ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos con Pataki?- Arnold sintió el corazón acelerarse y abrió los ojos ante la tan repentina pregunta de su amigo -No se de que hablas Gerald- el supo que metía -Te estas sobando el cuello, eso lo haces cuando estas nervioso- rápidamente el rubio dejo de hacerlo, en ese momento odiaba que su mejor amigo lo conociera tan bien.

-Gerald yo... Bueno, Helga y..y.. Yo- trago un poco de saliva -Ya sabes, siempre hemos sido así, a veces nos llevamos bien- trataba de sonar convincente pero ni a el mismo lograba convencer con lo que había dicho.

-Vamos viejo, ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? Veo que no confías en mí- el moreno estaba muy dolido, creía que su mejor amigo no confiaba en el.

-Vamos Gerald, no es eso, es que no puedo decírtelo- dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

-Esta bien Arnold, ya debo irme- dijo el mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba.

El pequeño cabeza de balón se tiro en su cama -Abuelo, ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntaba mirando el cielo -Como extraño tus consejos en estos momentos- cerro los ojos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de ellos -Sigue a tu corazón Chaparrito- escucho como un leve susurró que se lo llevaba el viento, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que la ventana se había abierto, sonrío -Gracias abuelo- susurro de la misma manera para que sus palabras se la llevara la cálida brisa que entraba por aquella ventana.

-Hablare con Helga antes de la fiesta- se dijo a si mismo el rubio con un gran suspiro.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida -¿A donde vas hijo?- pregunto la mujer -Voy a la casa de Helga ya regreso- resopló el -Esta bien, no llegues tarde a almorzar- se limitó a decirle al ver la expresión cabizbaja del muchacho.

-¿Crees que se pelearon esos dos?- le pregunto Stella a su esposo -¿Hablas de Helga y Arnold? Ella asintió -No lo creo, más bien creo que fueron Gerald y el que se pelearon- la mujer lo veía confundida, no entendía porque se habrían de pelear -Helga- le dijo su esposo y ahí fue cuando la mujer comprendió.

Arnold había llegado a la gran caza azul de los Pataki, no sabía en que momento, ni cuando había llegado ahí, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Toco la puerta y el gran Bob se hizo presente -Alfred- Dijo sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa, Arnold lo miro algo confundido pero también sonrío por alguna rara razón le agradaba que el hombre le sonriera, así que le correspondió -Hola Señor Pataki, ¿Se encuentra Helga?- pregunto algo sonrojado el pequeño -Lo siento niño, pero Helga se fue a casa de una amiguita de ella, pero pasa quiero hablar contigo- lo invito a que ingresará, Arnold algo desconfiado acepto, no quería ser grosero, después de todo le debía mucho a ese hombre.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Bob, el joven se quedo impresionado, la habitación no era como la recordaba. Ahora había un gran cuadro familiar en la pared donde se estaba la silla del gran Bob, era un hermoso cuadro, los cuatro sonriendo, había un vitral con trofeos donde se hallaban algunos de Helga también que había ganado en estos últimos años en la literatura por sus maravillosos poemas, un gran escritorio de madera muy bello, un hermoso sofa enorme pegado en una de las paredes y dos sillas hermosas al frente del escritorio -Toma asiento, ponte comodo- le invito, Arnold tomo asiento en el gran sofá y el hombre lo imito sentándose al lado de el.

-Tengo entendido que se irán, ¿Es verdad?- pregunto Bob, el pequeño asintió -¿Helga le contó?- el negó con la cabeza -Es lo que se dice en las calles, pero es de ella de quien quería hablarte- Arnold no comprendía de que quería hablar con el de Helga, pero solo se limitó a escuchar con mucha atención al padre de su amada -Tengo miedo, de cuanto significas para mi hija y que te vaya la destruirá, ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- hizo una pausa y se le ocurrió una gran idea -Ya se, la empresa de localizadores ha crecido bastante y ¿Si contrato a tus padres?- sonrío victorioso por su gran idea, el pequeño lo vio conmovido -Señor Pataki, muchas gracias pero le aseguro que el mundo de los localizadores no es para mis padres- resopló el rubio -Lo entiendo, pero... Helga te necesita- dijo cabizbajo el hombre al ver que no había nada que hacer -Se equivoca Señor- el cabeza de balón le sonrió, el gran Bob no entendía nada -¿A caso no sabes lo importante que eres para ella muchacho?- dijo algo molesto, pero sin perder la sonrísa Arnold le respondió -Lo se Señor y créame que también lo es para mi, pero ella ya tiene lo que realmente necesita, lo que tanto soñó- el hombre enmarco una ceja -¿Y que es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad -Ustedes- hizo una pausa -Una familia de verdad es lo que Helga siempre ha anhelado y ha querido Señor Pataki, ella estará bien porque ahora porque al fin son realmente una familia- el hombre lo veía atónito a aquel jovencito rubio y le sonrió, el también le sonrió y se levantó sabia que ya era la hora de marcharse -Gracias por todo Señor- agradeció Arnold caminando a la puerta de salida, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta -Ah, y Señor, no se preocupe volveré por ella- le guiño un ojo y prosiguió a retirarse, el gran Bob echo una carcajada -Vaya muchacho este, igual que su abuelo-.

Arnold salio de aquella casa con miles de sensaciones mezcladas, no era hasta ahora que caía en la cuenta de que solo quedaban dos días para irse, y fue así como empezó a vagar sin rumbo por las calles de su amada cuidad, recorriendo esas hermosas calles que lo vieron crecer, en donde vivió grandes aventuras, el campo Gerald, la primaria PS118, La florería de la Señora Vitelo, la carnicería del Señor Green, la heladería Slausen's, el parque.

Aquel hermoso parque en donde pasó ese maravilloso día junto a ella, camino hacia el gran árbol en donde había tallado sus iniciales. Se quedo admirando lo, sonriendo para si mismo -Nuestro árbol- susurro mientras lo acariciaba antes de irse.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lloyd, Rhonda estaba contenta de al fin poder vestir a Helga y arreglarla.

-Helga querida, que felicidad tenerte aquí, pasaremos una hermosa tarde- dijo la pelinegra al recibir a la rubia -Si, si, como digas princesa, ya acabemos con esto pronto- gruño Helga.

La pelinegra sonrío algo maliciosamente y le indicó que la siguiera, lo cual alarmó un poco a la rubia pero suspiro y siguió la siguió.

-Bien, tenemos cuatro horas antes de que empiece la fiesta y hay que hacer que te veas hermosa para Arnold- la rubia rodó los ojos, mientras Rhonda sonreía.

Así ambas fueron al centro comercial, donde Rhonda recorrió de arriba, abajo hasta encontrar los vestidos perfectos para ella y Helga junto con el calzado perfecto. Luego fueron a un salón de bella en donde las dejaron hermosas.

La rubia ya estaba cansada, pero a pesar de que no le gustaran las cosas de niñas salir con Rhonda no le molesto tanto como se lo imaginaba, es mas se divirtieron bastante lo que le resultó extraño.

Volvieron a la residencia Lloyd y se dispusieron a cambiarse para ver los últimos preparativos para la fiesta.

Helga lucia un hermoso vestido rosa pastel con mangas tres cuarto hasta la rodilla, zapatos bajos blancos de bailarina, su hermosa cabellera rubia tomada en una hermosa coleta baja de costado llena de ondas y adornada por supuesto por su fiel moño rosa, se veía verdaderamente hermosa, Rhonda había logrado por fin deshacerse de la uniceja de Helga y ahora en su lugar tenía dos perfectas, en sus ojos una sombra color rosa suave, algo de máscara para pestañas, rubor muy leve solo para resaltar aún más sus hermosos zafiros y un brillo rosa cálido en los labios.

Rhonda traía un hermoso vestido rojo con magas, con zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, su cabello ahora más largo lo llevaba suelto y con una hermosa diadema con un maquillaje similar al de Helga, con un brillo labial rojo.

-Te ves hermosa Helga- le dijo la pelinegra, -Gracias, tu también te ves bien Rhonda- dijo la rubia y así ya listas fueron a ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta la cual como siempre estaba a cargo de Nadine.

Todo se veía increíble, había buena música, ponche, y un hermoso y enorme cartel que decía "Te extrañaremos Arnold" con todos los nombres de los chicos de la pandilla.

Uno por uno fueron llegaron y todos quedaban boquiabiertos con lo hermosa que se veía Helga, estaba casi irreconocible y Rhonda presumía su gran trabajo con ella.

La rubia se sentía incomoda con tantos ojos sobre ella, y lo miles de comentarios que surgían como -"¿Vaya esa es Helga?"-, -"Rhonda si que hace milagros"-, -"Que hermosa se ve"-.

Helga buscaba desesperada con la vista a su mejor amiga que al parecer aun no había llegado, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se conectaron con dos bellas esmeraldas que ella conocía bien -Arnold- susurro e inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver que el joven no le quitaba la mirada.

Arnold sentía su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo más, Helga realmente se veía hermosa, aún más claro está porque ella ya lo era, sonrío embobado pero su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir la furiosa mirada de su mejor amigo sobre el.

Arnold trato de acercarse a hablar con Gerald pero el lo evadió rápidamente, Helga quien aún veía a su amado decidió ir a hablar con el para saber que había sucedido.

-Hola Cabeza de Balón- saludo alegremente, el la quedo mirando nuevamente con aquella mirada que sonrojaba a Helga -Hola Helga, te ves hermosa- saludo y ella se sonrojo aún más -Cabeza de balón acá no, recuerda- le susurró ella para que nadie los escuchara -Lo siento Helga- dijo algo cabizbajo -Oh vamos Arnold, por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con Gerald?- el rubio busco con la mirada a su amigo quien los veía furioso -Nada, no te preocupes- trato de sonreír para que le creyera -Lo que tu digas Arnold, bueno voy a buscar a Phoebs- le sonrió y se marchó.

El resto de la noche fue calmada, con música, y cada uno tomando su turno para hablar con Arnold y así despedirse de el.

-¿Bonita fiesta verdad Arnold?- dijo una joven pelirroja sonriente- Oh Lila, muy bonita, tengo que agradecerle a Rhonda- también le sonrió -Se ve muy bonita esta noche ¿No lo crees?- le pregunto la joven, el rubio no comprendía bien de quien hablaba - Si no le quitas la vista de encima todos se darán cuenta- Arnold comprendió de que estaba hablando su amiga y se puso completamente sonrojado -Lila yo, este, bueno, yo- trataba de decir sobandose la nuca -Tranquilo Arnold, me alegra mucho de que al fin te hayas dado cuenta, y descuida no le diré nada a nadie- le guiño el ojo y se fue, cosa que a Helga no le gusto para nada y decidió mejor que ya era hora de irse.

-Phoebe ya me voy- la pequeña asiática entendía porque su amiga se quería ir -¿Quieres que te acompañe Helga?- la rubia la miro y le sonrió -No gracias Phoebs, disfruta de la fiesta, nos vemos mañana- amabas se despidieron y Helga salio tratando de no llamar la atención.

La fiesta estaba acabando y Arnold decidió que hablaría con Helga y le contaría sobre lo sucedido con Gerald, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte y así uno por uno se fueron yendo.

Vio que Phoebe se iba con el moreno y comprendió que Helga ya se había ido, el esperaba poder acompañarla a su casa, después se todo solo tenía dos días más abras de irse y no quería alejarse de ella.

Agradeció a Rhonda por la fiesta y se retiró triste.

 ** _Hola chicos, perdón por no subir en más de una semana, he estado ocupada y enferma._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Gracias por sus bellos comentarios ando corta de tiempo por eso no agradezco uno por uno pero muchas gracias._**

 ** _Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Maléfica amiga Eli._**

 ** _Gracias y espero que le siga gustando la historia._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16: "Es difícil decir Adiós"._**

Arnold estaba a solo un día de irse y no había podido hablar con Helga, entre ayudar a sus padres a empacar todas las cosas y dejar algunas cosas bien acomodadas en la casa no había tenido tiempo de poder ir a hablar con Helga o con Gerald.

Después de terminar todo y almorzar decidió que iría primero a hablar con su mejor amigo, así que se encaminó hacia la casa de el esperando poder hablarle.

Al llegar una hermosa mujer morena lo recibió.

-Hola Arnold- le saludo alegre la mujer.

-Hola Señora Johansen, ¿Se encuentra Gerald?- Pregunto el joven cabeza de balón.

-Si, pasa esta en su cuarto- lo invito a pasar y el se dirigió hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo.

La puerta estaba abierta y Gerald jugaba con una pelota lanzándo la hacía arriba y atrapando la.

El golpeo la puerta para anunciarse, el moreno giro hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo sin darle importancia a su presencia.

-Gerald, ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto el dando unos paso hacia adentro de la habitación, el moreno no respondió.

-Vamos Gerald, me voy mañana quiero arreglar las cosas- insistió el rubio a lo cual recibió solo una mirada fulminante de parte de su amigo.

-¿Ahora si me quieres contar?- le pregunto sarcásticamente el moreno.

-Vamos Gerald no podía decírtelo, lo siento- dijo cabizbajo, el lo observo y entendió que tal vez había sido algo duro con el.

-Esta bien, lamento no haberte entendido, es solo que me molesto que no confiaras en mí- su tono era aún enfadado pero también dolido.

-Si confío, es solo que Helga no quería que nadie supiera, y tu te volverías loco y hasta me encerrarias en un manicomio si te enteraras de que estábamos saliendo- el rubio se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había revelado su secreto inconscientemente y el moreno abrió los ojos tantos que creyó que se le saldrían.

-Tú.. Tú.. Tú y e.. e.. ella ¿QUÉ?- grito su mejor amigo, no podía si quiera entender como era que eso había sucedido, si bien el ya se lo suponía después de haberlos visto no estaba preparado para lo que saldría de la boca del chico.

Arnold quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese preciso momento, ver la cara de su amigo a imaginársela era muy diferente.

-Gerald, cálmate- decía el rubio tratando de calmar al moreno que estaba fuera de sí.

-Es que no entiendo Arnie, ¿Como sucedió esto? Viejo hablamos de Helga G. Pataki, la niña que te ha echo la vida imposible desde el preescolar- decía agitando las manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Yo, yo no lo se, solo se que me enamore de ella- el joven rubio se sonrojo al admitir aquella confesión, el moreno vio que era en serio lo que su mejor amigo le decía así que trato de calmarse.

-Oye viejo no entiendo como comenzó todo esto y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero si eres feliz yo estoy contigo- le coloco la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Arnold sintió un peso menos encima, pero sabía que Gerald aun estaba molesto porque no le había contado todo desde el principio pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría.

-Gracias Gerald- Sonrió más calmado el rubio.

-No hay de que viejo, ya sabes para eso están los amigos, solo una cosa más Arnie- el lo quedo mirando.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso.

-Jamás, y cuando digo jamás es jamás quiero saber nada de lo que hagas con Helga G. Pataki- hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego largo una gran carcajada.

-¡Gerald!- regaño Arnold.

-Lo siento viejo, pero eso si seria muy raro- decía entre risas las cuales contagiaron al pequeño cabeza de balón.

-Bien, ya debo irme tengo que despedirme de Helga- dijo algo sonrojado y cabizbajo.

-Suerte viejo, espero que no te mate- Seguía burlándose el moreno y ambos hicieron su saludo de pulgares.

Arnold se dirigía como ya era de costumbre a la casa de su pequeña amada cuando en el camino se encontró con dos rubias que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Olga, Señora Pataki- saludo como todo un caballero.

-Arnold cariño- saludo la mujer

-Hola Arnold- saludo la joven rubia.

-¿Ibas a ver a Helga?- pregunto sonriente Miriam lo cual hizo que Arnold se sonrojase un poco.

-Si, ¿Esta en casa?- dijo el rubio.

-Lo siento Arnold, mi hermanita bebé salio con Papi, fueron a las luchas- dijo Olga con una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo cariño?- pregunto la mujer.

-No gracias, es solo que mañana nos vamos y quería hablar con ella- Trato de sonreír para que no se le notara que estaba triste al no encontrarla.

-Le diré que pase por tu casa cuando llegue- le sonrió la joven.

-Gracias, nos vemos- saludo amablemente y siguió su paso dejando a aquellas dos mujeres atrás que lo veían con ternura y agradecimiento por hacer feliz a su pequeña, pero también triste por su partida.

El joven rubio llego triste a su casa, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y perezosamente se lanzó en su cama, observo a través del gran vitral las nubes, tomo una manta y subió hasta la azotea, la noche pronto caería.

Mientras tanto una hermosa rubia iba llegando a su casa con su padre, ambos reían muy felices y animados.

-Hola hermanita bebé- corrió Olga a abrazar su hermana.

-Olga tranquila, no puedo respirar- decía mientras trataba de zafarse del gran abrazo.

-Lo siento hermanita, es que te extrañe- sonrió -Oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba, nos encontramos con Arnold vino a verte-.

La cara de Helga de inmediato cambio, paso de radial felicidad a tristeza, sin decir nada subió a su cuarto sin escuchar todo lo que su familia le decía.

-¿Qué fue lo que ese Alfred le hizo a mi hija?- dijo molesto Bob.

-Papi tranquilo, no creo que Arnold le haya echo nada, pero nos dijo que mañana se iba por eso es que mi hermanita bebé está así- le decía Olga para tranquilizar a su padre.

Aún así el no se quedo tranquilo y decidió subir a hablar con su pequeña, ahora que estaba más pendiente de ella le dedicaba todo el tiempo por igual a su dos hijas. Pero le preocupaba como serían las cosas luego de que cierto cabeza de balón se fuera, temía por su pequeña niña y el no sabia que hacer.

El hombre toco la puerta del cuarto de su hija -¿Helga, puedo pasar?-.

La joven no respondió, el quería entrar pero entendió que era mejor dejarla sola un rato si no se molestaría con el y eso seria peor.

Helga estaba en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos debatiéndose si debía ir a hablar con el o no. De repente sus hermosos zafiros se posaron en uno de sus tantos libros rosas y torpemente se levantó dirigiéndose a él, leyó y re leyó cada uno de aquellos poemas que le había escrito a él, su gran amor de toda su corta vida, ese niño de tres años que le había dicho aquellas mágicas palabras con la que le había robado el corazón "Me gusta tu moño, porque es rosa como tu ropa", solo esas hermosas palabras bastaron para enamorase de él.

Al recordar aquel hermoso momento fue cuando ella decidió que iría a verlo.

Una vez más como era de costumbre se escabulló de su casa y recorrió ese camino que conocía muy bien, hasta dormida sabia llegar a el.

Y ahí estaba una vez más al frente de la escalera de incendios, la observo cuidadosamente recordando una por una las múltiples veces que la subió para verlo, subió lentamente evitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cuando al fin llego a la azotea descubrió que la estaba esperando, pero ella había tardado tanto en decidir que el joven se había quedado dormido tapado con una manta, ella lo observo con ternura y al fin las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, quería huir pero por alguna razón sus pies no se lo permitieron al contrario inconscientemente se fue hacercando al muchacho, se agachó para estar a su altura y lo contemplo por largos minutos que le parecieron horas -Es tan hermoso- Pensó.

Extendió aquel libro que había llevado con ella y lo colocó a su lado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo trato de levantarse pero una mano la jalo, un soñoliento rubio la tenia agarrada.

-No te vayas, quedate- Le suplico algo dormido aún.

-Arnold- susurro ella, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se le saldría.

-Quédate- le volvió a suplicar algo más despierto ella solo asintió y se acodo a su lado, el pequeño rubio la rodeo con sus brazos y la tapo, ninguno dijo nada, el momento era perfecto ambos abrazados y una vez más la noche era testigo de aquel amor dulce e inocente de aquellos dos jóvenes rubios. Así el volvió a quedarse dormido con el delicioso aroma de ella y ella se dejó vencer por el sueño sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de el.

Los primeros rayos de sol amenazaban con salir cuando Helga se despertó algo aturdida pero rápidamente reconoció en donde estaba, observo al chico a su lado que la abrazaba cuidadosamente y sonrío, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo trato de liberarse del agarre, cuando al fin pudo lograrlo agarro el libro y lo colocó en su lugar.

Se permitió admirarlo unos segundos más antes se irse, bajo la escaleras tratando de no hacer ni el menor ruido posible, ya una vez en el piso decidió seguir su camino sin mirar atrás por más que le doliese y fue así como empezó a correr hasta llegar a su casa, subió con cuidado hasta su cuarto y se acostó en sumo silencio admirando por la ventana los bellos rayos de sol que empezaban a emerger con más fuerza y fue ahí cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir una vez más -Hoy es el día- sollozó.

Arnold se despertó repentinamente al no sentir la presencia de aquel cuerpo que abrazaba con delicadeza, rápidamente trato de buscar a la rubia con la mirada Pero lo único que halló fue un pequeño libro rosa que se le había muy familiar, sin dudarlo empezó a ojearlo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, cada hermoso verso, cada palabra de amor que ahí se hallaban iban dedicados a él y eran de ella.

El rubio empezó a maldecirse por haber sido tan bobo y no haberse dado cuenta de aquellos sentimientos de amor, pero no todo era su culpa ya que Helga no se mostraba como era realmente.

Y ahí estaba, en la última hoja de aquel pequeño libro aquella nota, la última de amor.

"Mi amado Ángel de cabellos dorados, te hago entrega de uno de mis más grandes tesoros dedicados a ti, la persona que he amado toda mi vida.

Se que todo ha sucedido muy rápido, pero quiero que sepas que te seguiré amando no

importa lo que pase.

Me diste más felicidad de la que algún día llegue a soñar, todo fue tal cual me imagine a tu lado, simplemente perfecto.

Hoy te vas y contigo mi corazón se va, gracias por hacerme ver lo hermoso que es el mundo.

Te amo

Helga G. Pataki ".

Arnold leía y re leía aquellas palabras y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que a su corta edad había conocido a la mujer de su vida, quien seria su perdición y tenía que asegurarse de que estaría bien hasta su regreso, porque el regresaría no sabia cuando ni como pero lo haría, volvería por ella.

Cerro delicadamente el libro y lo acarició, sonrió al ver su hermoso color rosa, sin duda aquel color siempre le recordaría a Helga.

Ingreso lentamente hasta su habitación, tomo su maleta y lo guardo con cuido -Es hora-se dijo a si mismo y con un gran suspiro avanzo hasta la puerta, miro por última vez su casi vacía habitación con tristeza, junto todas sus fuerzas y la cerró dejando así atrás a su niñez.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras recorriendo cada centímetro de aquella casona en donde vivió toda su vida hasta ese momento.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida donde sus padres lo esperaban el pequeño respiro lo más hondo que pudo y sonrío.

-¿Listo campeón?- le pregunto su padre.

-Si- se limitó a responder el.

Pero al salir se encontraron con una grata sorpresa.

Todos estaban ahí, reunidos fuera de la casa de huéspedes para despedirse de su amigo y compañero por última vez, todos sus amigos, vecinos y maestros.

Incluso los Pataki estaban, solo faltaba aquella hermosa rubia.

-Adios Alfred- dijo Bob guiñando el ojo lo cual hizo que el joven cabeza de balón entendiera.

-Gracias por todo señor Pataki, cuídala mucho por favor- no pudo evitar abrazar al hombre quien estaba sorprendido pero le correspondió sin dudarlo.

-Lo haré jovencito, tu también te cuidas- le sonrió.

Olga y Miriam solo lloraban y abrazaron al joven sin decir nada, el le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Y así fueron uno acercandose a él para desearle suerte, abrazarlo, y decirle que se cuidara.

Hasta que llegó el turno de aquel Moreno quien había sido su mejor amigo durante todos estos años.

-Te extrañare viejo- trababa de decir Gerald lo más normal que podía.

-Y yo a ti Gerald- el rubio se abalanzó a su amigo abrazándose, ambos no pudieron evitar alguna que otra lágrimita traicionera saliera.

Se separaron e hicieron su saludo, todos fundieron una vez más a aquel chico en un gran abrazo, Arnold estaba agradecido de haber tenido tan buenos amigos y gente que formó parte de el, de su vida, de su familia. Sus padres lo veían lleno de orgullo, sin duda sus abuelos habían criado muy bien a su hijo y habían echo de el un gran hombrecito.

-Gracias a todos, jamás los olvidare y espero volver a verlos pronto- Grito el pequeño agradecido.

Los Shortman se subían al viejo Packard verde del abuelo, mientras todos se despedían de ellos.

-Adios mi amado- dijo aquella rubia escondida como era de costumbre, quien iba caminando muy triste con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero una joven se había percatado de la presencia de aquella chica que se escondía así que decidió seguirla.

-Crei que te animarías a despedirte de él- le dijo la joven pelirroja cuando la alcanzo.

-Demonios Lila, ¿Qué quieres señorita perfección?- la rubia trataba de traparse la cara para que no notara que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-Nada, es solo que te vi y vine q saludar- mintió la joven.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste ahora si no te importa quiero estar sola- gruñó Helga.

-Oh vamos Hel, no siempre te tienes que hacer la fuerte, estoy muy segura de que el volverá- le dijo sonriente.

-No se a que te refieres Lila- cada vez se estaba fastidiando más de la muchacha.

-Se veía muy triste al ver que no estabas ahí, el te quiere Helga y tu a el no seas tan dura- trato de decir sin molestar a su compañera.

-Escúchame bien señorita perfección a ti nada de esto te incumbe así que no te metas si no quieres a la vieja Betsy tatuada en tu cara- Lila ya había colmado su paciencia por completo.

-Después de tantos años aun me sigues llamando así y aun no te das cuenta que entre las dos tu eres la perfecta- le sonrió frívolamente al ver la expresión de asombro y confusión que tenia en su rostro -Vamos Helga, no pongas esa cara, siempre has sabido que yo no soy como me pintan- termino de decir.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que al fin me das la razón eh- dijo con un tono de orgullo.

-Estoy muy segura que eso es lo que estoy haciendo- le sonrió del mismo modo.

-Aún no entiendo porque me estas diciendo todo esto- la miro algo confundida.

-A que quiero que seamos amigas, se que no estas muy interesada en serlo pero se que ambas podemos ser muy buenas amigas y aliadas- ssonrio la pequeña pelirroja.

Vaya que Lila la estaba tomando por sorpresa.

-Debo admitir que esta Lila me esta agrandando- sonrió -Pero no te emociones, pero lo tendré en cuenta niña- dijo al ver la sonrisa triunfante que había puesto la pelirroja.

-Se que seremos muy buenas amigas Helga- sonrió picaramente mientras se alejaba.

-No te emociones dije- grito ella.

Lila se dio vuelta -Por cierto, se ven bien juntos, aun tienes tiempo de despedirte no lo dejes ir sin decir adiós por más difícil que sea- y siguió su paso sonriente.

Helga se quedó inmóvil y pensativa -Demonios odio que tengas la razón princesa- y se echó a correr rogando que el estuviera todavía.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, evitando los autos.

Llego a aquel lugar con el corazón agitado y los pulmones que ya los escupía, miro para todos lados y no lo encontraba, no podía ser había llegado tarde.

La impotencia y las lágrimas se hicieron presente de inmediato, pero decidió tragarselas hasta que llegara a su casa, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos esmeralda admirandola con esa amplia sonrisa que le alegraba tanto.

-Sabía que vendrías- le dijo sonriendo.

-Tenía que despedirme- respondió ella secando rápidamente sus ojos húmedos.

-Sabes que volveré, no importa cuanto tarde lo haré, pero quiero que me prometas algo-.

Ella asintió.

-Quiero que seas feliz, que te permitas reír, llorar, soñar y mostrarte como realmente eres en verdad y que no estarás sufriendo por mi- la miraba triste lo que le iba a decir ahora si le costaba aún más que nada -Helga si algún día alguien viene dispuesto a amarte y hacerte feliz y tu sientes algo por el puedes ya sabes- dijo triste.

-No Arnold eso si que no, no me puedes pedir eso- su voz era dolida y enojada.

-Helga tranquila mírame, no digo eso si no que quiero que seas feliz y yo volveré, no importa si alguien está en mi lugar luchare por ti y por recuperar tu amor de eso no tengas dudas pero somos jóvenes y si quieres salir con alguien tienes que hacerlo- trataba de explicarle el cabeza de balón.

Miraba el suelo y asintió levemente, el la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es difícil decir adiós- sollozó la pequeña.

-No es necesario, esto no es un adiós, volveremos a vernos-.

Permanecieron unos minutos más así abrazados sin decir nada.

Aunque le doliera tuvo que separarse le limpio sus hermosos zafiros le sonrió y la besó, ese beso estaba lleno de amor, de todo el amor que el sentía por ella y del que ella sentía por él -Te Amo Helga- le dijo al separarse de ella -Te Amo Arnold- le sonrió.

Stella y Miles veían venir a los dos rubios agarrados de la mano, el matrimonio intercambio miradas preocupadas y tristes sin embargo ambos jóvenes le regalaron cada uno unas amplias y hermosas sonrisas para no preocuparnos.

Helga abrazo a los padres de su amado y se despidió de ellos.

Arnold le dio el último beso a Helga quien estaba sonrojada y apenada por los padres del muchacho.

Los vio partir y sonrío, era triste, pero algo en ella le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a Arnold P. Shortman y así se dirigió fuera del parque, camino feliz hasta su casa en donde se hallaba toda la familia reunida preocupada por la joven, al verla atravesar la puerta todos se tranquilizaron al ver que ella sonreía.

Olga abrazo a su hermanita bebé llenándola de besos, Helga pedía auxilio divertida ya no le molestaba tanto que su hermana lo hiciera, Miriam veía a sus hijas feliz abrazada a su esposo y él se sentía agradecido.

-Gracias niño- susurro uniéndose al abrazo.

 ** _¿Fin?.._**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ.._**

 ** _Hola chicos._**

 ** _Este es el último capítulo de este fic._**

 ** _Bueno antes de que me maten dejen que les explique jaja._**

 ** _Mi idea al comenzar mi primer fic dio muchas vueltas, hasta que un día se me prendió la lámparita y comencé a escribir._**

 ** _No es el final de la historia para eso aun falta muchísimo, estaré subiendo la secuela en breve, pues si bien ya la tenía escrita di muchos giros con esta parte tanto que ahora he modificado la historia original de la cual empecé así que espero que todos los que siguieron esta historia sigan la secuela eso me haría muy feliz._**

 ** _También quiero agradecerles porque jamás creí estar aquí, comencé leyendo Fics y me volví sin duda una gran adicta sin duda, hasta que un día dije ¿Por qué no escribir uno? Y aquí estoy terminando la primera parte de mi historia._**

 ** _Si me permiten quiero dar algunos agradecimientos._**

 ** _Primero a mis amigos y hermanos quienes fueron los que me apoyaron desde un principio a escribir y a mi Pollito quien también me impulsó a escribirlo y a subirlo. A mi Maléfica Madre Zombie Eli a quien siempre le dedico cada uno de mis capítulos porque si no fuese por ella yo aun seguiría sin saber cómo utilizar FanFiction jeje y también por motivarme cada día y aguantarme. Estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que haces y por convertirte en una gran amiga, gracias en serio._**

 ** _A Itiky quien también me empezó a aguantar con mi fic dándome ideas y corrigiendome cuando lo necesitaba muchas gracias por siempre aguantarme hasta el final, sin duda tenias que estar presente en este agradecimiento y espero seguir molestándote jeje, espero que gr haya gustado la historia pues también va dedicada a vos._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, fuiste la primera en comentarla casi muero cuando vi que alguien lo había echo y cuando vi que eras vos morí el doble porque yo siempre leo todas tus historias o al menos la mayoría hay dos que no he leído aun jeje pero ya comenzaré a hacerlo, sos una gran escritora y adore cada uno de tus hermosos comentarios muchas gracias en serio._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Elisa, que decirte, fuiste como el rayito de luz cada vez que leía los comentarios, me reía con cada uno y me motivabas a seguir escribiendo espero que no me mates por el final y espero seguir leyendo tus hermosos comentarios que siempre me alegran mucho, así que mil gracias pequeña y además de eso quería decirte que siempre has sabido la mayoría de mis pasos era como si leyeras mi mente y te diré que en tu ultimo comentario dejaste un dato del cual se va a basar la continuación ;)._**

 ** _Anjiluz: Gracias por tus comentarios muy lindos, gracias por desearme que me mejore ya estoy algo mejor pero aun estoy enferma pero eso no me detuvo jeje, espero verte en la continuación, muchas gracias._**

 ** _La que te ama: Jaja es cómico el nombre que elegiste xD si bien solo dejaste un comentario igual te agradezco por el y espero que la secuela también sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Yakumin: Aun espero que actualices me dejaste con la pica eh jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar, fueron muy lindos._**

 ** _Vanessa G. Palos: Vane muchas gracias también por los hermosos comentarios que me dejaste, espero volver a verlos prontos y que te haya gustado la historia._**

 ** _Kaialina: Gracias por el hermoso comentario que dejaste, espero que te haya gustado la historia y espero verte en la segunda parte._**

 ** _Romiih: Gracias por haber dejado tu hermoso comentario espero ver alguno más en el futuro, muchas gracias._**

 ** _Samseth: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que haya sido de tu agrado la historia._**

 ** _Anhita: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado la historia y espero volver a verlos._**

 ** _Bien si ven sus nombres y dicen hace mucho que no comente no importa agradecí igual a cada uno por haber dejado aunque sea uno solo._**

 ** _Bien chicos me despido por ahora, espero que sigan leyendo mis historias pues tengo alguna que otra idea y que si quieren seguir la segunda parte desen una vuelta por mi perfil pronto la subiré no puedo poner fecha fija aun._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que leyeron que se tomaron el momento de haber leído esta historia no importa si no hayan dejado sus comentarios igual muchas gracias porque la verdad no daba mucho por ella ya saben los nervios jeje._**

 ** _Mil gracias a todos y esta historia va dedicada a cada uno de ustedes que le han leído._**

 ** _Espero leerlos pronto._**

 ** _Buen fin de semana y comienzo de la próxima._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**

 ** _Maca G. 26._**


End file.
